Volviendo a comenzar
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que las llamas del Ibilis fueran apgadas? ¿Se volverán a encontrar Silver y Blaze con Sonic y cía? Solo Sonic recuerda lo sucedido aquella vez... ¿es eso algo bueno, o algo malo? .:-Descontinuado-:.
1. Un accidente

**Hola... bueno, como verán este es mi primer fanfic, y pues, no soy una experta y tampoco soy una mente maestra, soy una principiante, así que no sean muy duros conmigo T.T. Bueno, pues la historia está basada en el final de la historia de Sonic next gen, como ven, las llamas son apagadas y nunca nada pasó, y este fanfic es una explicación a mi manera de como es que Sonic y Silver se volverán a encontrar, pondré partes de todas las parejas qu me gusten (Knuckouge, Sonamy, Silvaze, Tailream) pero nada de yaoi, puede que agregue algunos personajes y parejas si me lo piden**

**Bueno, basta de parloteo, vamos al fanfic, espero que les guste**

* * *

- Un accidente

En alguna parte de Angel Island, un erizo de color azul corría a una velocidad de vértigo, pero había sido tan descuidado que tropezó con una roca de tamaño considerable, por lo que salió disparado en el aire uno o dos metros y después aterrizar en el suelo, pero aun así, debido al gran impacto que se habían llevado su pie y la roca, siguió desplazándose en línea recta por todo el suelo a una gran velocidad.

DEMONIOS! – gritó el mismo erizo azulado – Si esto es Angel Island, quiere decir que hay un borde, y QUE ME VOY A CAER! GAAAAAH! – gritó a todo pulmón el erizo desesperado, esperando que alguien, con suerte, escuchara sus gritos y fuera en su rescate, pero para su suerte, nadie llegó a ayudarlo. El erizo ya comenzaba a ver el borde de la isla, por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos fuertemente esperando el momento en el que dejaría de sentir el suelo para decir adiós al mundo cruel, pero algo raro sucedió, si dejó de sentir el suelo, pero no sentía el viento golpear despiadadamente su cara mientras este caía, no sentía nada, ni si quiera su cuerpo, estaba completamente paralizado, hasta que sintió una vez mas el pasto debajo de sus pies, pero tanto había sido el susto, que cayó rápidamente inconsciente, y lo último que vio fue una figura borrosa de color plateada acercarse rápidamente hacia él.

El joven de color azul comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, empezaba a sentir suavidad por debajo de su espalda, y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero se sorprendió, todo estaba completamente obscuro, acaso… ¿había muerto?... no, no era posible, algo o alguien lo había rescatado, así que, tan solo para asegurarse, giró su cabeza hacia los lados para ver donde se encontraba, y para su suerte, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación con las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagada.

El erizo no lo dudó ni un segundo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama en la que lo habían dejado inconsciente, dio un suspiro casi inaudible, y se puso de pie, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no quería darle molestias a alguien que no conocía, y estaba completamente seguro que era un desconocido, pues la habitación en la que se encontraba era una que jamás había visto, por lo que muy decidido se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación, encontrar a quien lo había ayudado, agradecérselo, e irse de esa casa para ir a la suya y decirle a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido, pero el dolor era tan intenso, que el erizo cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando un leve gemido de dolor, y mientras caía de boca en la suave alfombra que estaba colocada en el suelo, rogó mentalmente que el ruido que había provocado al caer de rodillas, el cual fue bastante fuerte, no lo hubiera herido más y que, quien sea que lo salvó, no lo haya escuchado, pues si se enteraba de que seguía en mal estado, no lo dejaría ir.

En una gran sala de estar, un erizo plateado estaba sentado en un sillón viendo la televisión al lado de una gata lila, a la cual, el erizo plateado tenía abrazada por el cuello con su brazo derecho. Al parecer, ambos veían una serie de comedia, pues los dos se reían entre momentos, pero esas risas fueron interrumpidas por un golpe proveniente del piso de arriba, como si algo o alguien hubieran caído muy pesadamente.

Silver… - comenzó a decir la gata lila viendo fijamente hacia arriba – dijiste que habías rescatado a alguien, y que había quedado inconsciente y debido a eso, lo has dejado en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, ¿no? – dijo finalmente la gata mientras volteaba a ver al erizo plateado, que, al igual que ella hace unos momento, tenía la vista fija en el techo.

Si, es verdad – respondió rápidamente el erizo plateado, que al parecer, tenía por nombre Silver

Pues… creo que ya despertó – dijo secamente la gata, para que, justo al finalizar esas palabras, se dirigiera a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y empezara a recorrerlas rápidamente, siendo seguida por Silver.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al pasar por la puerta que daba a la habitación de huéspedes. Silver fue quien decidió abrir la puerta, posando lentamente su mano en la perilla, para que, si es que tan solo había sido un objeto el que había caído y eso no había despertado a su huésped, él no fuera a despertarlo con el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, por lo que la fue abriéndola lentamente.

El pobre erizo azulado miraba con preocupación como la puerta de la habitación en la que él se encontraba iba abriéndose lentamente, trataba de levantarse para así correr a la cama y hacerse el inconsciente, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, lo suficiente como para que el no pudiera levantarse y correr a la cama, por lo que decidió quedarse inmóvil en el suelo y fingir que estaba realmente inconsciente.

La gata y el erizo, al abrir lo suficiente la puerta como para que ambos pudieran pasar uno por uno, entraron sigilosamente en la habitación, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver al erizo azul tirado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que había caído muerto, pues seguía bastante herido y no había movido ni un solo músculo desde que ellos habían entrado en la habitación, hubieran rápidamente dicho que estaba inconsciente, pero no lo hicieron, pues apenas y se notaba el ruido de su respiración, ambos se quedaron en estado de shock, ¿es que no lo habían hecho bien? ¿No habían curado sus heridas como se debía? ¿En lugar de ser unos héroes, eran unos asesinos?, esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de ambos mientras seguían en su estado de shock. La gata lila fue la primera que salió de ese estado y rápidamente fue a revisar si el joven a quien Silver había rescatado seguía con vida, le revisó el pulso, y para su alivio, lo tenía a un ritmo normal, indicaba que seguía con vida. El erizo plateado, el cual había salido del shock tan solo unos segundos después de que su compañera felina lo viera con una cara de alegría y alivio simultáneo por el hecho de que el joven erizo azul siguiera con vida, corrió rápida, pero silenciosamente hacia ella y el erizo azulado, una vez que llegó, se arrodilló en el suelo para ver la cara del chico a quien había salvado la vida, y, tan solo para comprobar, revisó el pulso del cuerpo inmóvil de aquel erizo, no lo hizo porque desconfiara de su amiga, lo hizo mas bien por el hecho de que quería sentir ese alivio que la chica había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida.

El erizo de nombre Silver suspiró aliviado – Creí que había muerto, ¿tu no? – preguntó Silver dirigiendo su mirada hacia su acompañante

Por supuesto, me llevé un susto terrible – dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa – pero, ¿Cómo crees que haya caído a un metro de la cama?... ¿crees que despertó y trató de irse?

Es lo más probable, no me extrañaría si quisiera irse lo más pronto posible de este lugar, es decir, tu sabes, Blaze, no nos conoce – dijo Silver con la mirada en el erizo a la gata, la cual se llamaba Blaze

Tienes razón – respondió Blaze secamente

El erizo azul se sorprendió, al parecer ellos si querían ayudarlo, no eran tipos malos como esos que te salvan para que uno les pague ese hecho haciendo todo lo que ellos quieran, así que decidió que no era necesario seguir fingiendo estar inconsciente, pero no podía despertar así como así y decirles que los estaba engañando, por lo que empezó a moverse lentamente, como si estuviera despertando de un verdadero desmayo.

Silver y Blaze rápidamente posaron sus miradas en el erizo azul que parecía estar despertando, preparando mentalmente una lista de preguntas como si fueran a hacerle una entrevista a algún famoso del que todo el mundo habla, y comenzaron a abrir la boca lista para hablar al momento en que vieron que el joven azul comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y los volvía a cerrar fuertemente, pues Blaze se había encargado de encender la luz de la habitación en cuanto habían llegado ella y Silver para verlo mejor, pero tan solo pasaron unos segundos para que el erizo azul abriera sus ojos sin ningún problema.

El erizo azulado se fue sentando lentamente, una vez que estuvo en una posición cómoda, observó cuidadosamente al par de jóvenes que lo observaban fijamente, como si quisieran saber todo acerca de él a base de su apariencia. Habían pasado varios segundos desde que se había sentado, aunque parecieron minutos, minutos incómodos para el erizo azul, y, al ver que ninguno de sus 2 vigilantes diría palabra alguna, decidió ser el quien acabara con el silencio.

Y… pues, ustedes me han rescatado de una muerte segura, ¿no? – dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues no sabía exactamente como iniciar una conversación con un par que lo miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre

Oh! – exclamó Silver a la vez que se sobresaltaba, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance – si… si, fui yo – dijo aún más nervioso que el erizo azul

Blaze solo observaba la tensa conversación que tenían ambos erizos, así que decidió ser ella quien sacara la información básica del desconocido erizo

Disculpa, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre? – dijo Blaze con una pequeña sonrisa, pero definitivamente no estaba nerviosa

Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, ¿y ustedes son…? – respondió el erizo azul, el cual se llamaba Sonic

Yo soy Blaze the Cat, y el erizo plateado que está a mi lado se llama Silver the Hedgehog – respondió Blaze con una sonrisa más confianzuda que la de antes

Pues si, mi amiga tiene razón, yo me llamo Silver, es un placer conocerte – respondió Silver con una cara de felicidad a la vez que le extendía una mano, le fascinaba la idea de tener un nuevo amigo

El gusto es todo mío – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de Silver – igual es un gusto conocerte, Blaze – finalizó Sonic con un guiño dirigido a la felina

Si, es un placer – dijo Blaze con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados - ¿Te gustaría comer algo? Creo que debes tener hambre

Si no es una molestia – dijo Sonic

Fabuloso, síganme al comedor – dijo Silver mientras se ponía de pie y, una vez que estuvo de pie, le extendió una mano a Blaze para ayudarla a levantar

Una vez que todos estaban de pie, Silver salió de la habitación, seguido por Blaze y Sonic, hacia el primer piso para llegar al comedor.

Continuará…

* * *

**Ya, ya… se que es estúpido, pero no me culpen por ser una principiante en esto de los fanfics, tengo suerte de tener una idea, tal vez tonta, pero es una idea después de todo.**

**Bueno, pues espero que dejen Reviews, tanto como para decirme "Que estupidez! Por el amor de Dios, ya no puedo ver! ME QUEMA!" o también para decir algo de… ¿apoyo?... En fin, solo díganme lo que piensan, si no le gusta a nadie, creo que no lo continuaré, pero si les gusta si lo haré, bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

**Hasta luego!**


	2. Conociendonos

Lightning: Hola otra vez! bueno, debo admitir que me sentí feliz al recibir lindos comentarios, así que por eso decidí continuar la historia, bueno, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado en exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para subir el capitulo 2, ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos**

Todos fueron al comedor y Silver y Sonic se sentaron en la mesa mientras Blaze abría la puerta del refrigerador y sacaba un pequeño pastel y luego lo ponía en la mesa y les otorgaba un tenedor a cada uno, luego la gata lila igual tomó asiento cerca del erizo plateado.

Así que eres Sonic, ¿sabes? En toda mi estancia aquí he oído mucho de ti – Dijo Silver tratando de entablar una conversación

Oh pues, no es que me guste presumir – empezó Sonic llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas – pero de hecho, aquí en Station Square soy un héroe

Si, eso habíamos escuchado – dijo Blaze uniéndose a la conversación

Esperen, ¿son nuevos aquí? – preguntó Sonic inocentemente

Erm… pues algo así, sólo llevamos una semana en este lugar, y no lo conocemos exactamente bien – dijo Silver un poco apenado

Pues entonces, ¿qué les parece si un día de estos les doy un tour? – preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa

Me parece una buena idea – dijeron entusiasmados Blaze y Silver al unísono

Pero chicos, comprendo si están ocupado platicando, ¿pero es que no quieren probar el pastel? – preguntó Blaze con tono divertido

Oh! Es cierto, Hehe, perdona – al terminar de decir esto Sonic, ambos erizos le dieron un bocado a sus respectivos trozos

Y… ¿Qué les pareció? – preguntó Blaze con una sonrisa esperando algún comentario bueno, aunque tampoco le parecería raro si le dijesen algún comentario malo, pues era la primera vez que hacía un pastel, no era exactamente de esas chicas que adoraban el rosa y la cocina

¡Delicioso! – dijeron Silver y Sonic al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa cada uno, aunque la de Silver era un poco más tímida que la de Sonic

Y ¿de dónde eran antes? ¿están de visita o se han mudado? – preguntó Sonic y después se metió otro trozo de pastel a la boca

Pues… - Silver vacilaba, no sabía si decirle o no la verdad a aquel erizo de nombre Sonic, así que miró a Blaze un breve momento, y ésta, como si le leyera el pensamiento, asintió levemente con la cabeza – Somos de… primero jura no le dirás a nadie – finalizó

Claro, lo juro – dijo Sonic guiñando un ojo

Bien, nosotros somos de 200 años en el futuro – dijo Silver rápidamente, no se sentía especialmente cómodo diciendo eso

Y ahí fue donde Sonic recordó todo de golpe como un balde de agua fría, esa gata y ese erizo, él los conocía desde hace un tiempo, ellos habían ido a su época para salvar el futuro, pero se preguntaba por que es que aquellos chicos no le mencionaban eso, tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que no recordaba nada y decidieron mejor no decir nada y empezar de nuevo – Chicos, ya entendí su juego, ustedes querían ver si los recordaba o no, ¿cierto? – empezó a decir Sonic mientras se paraba de la silla y esbozaba una sonrisa – ¿pero qué creen? Yo no soy así de olvidadizo, por supuesto que los recuerdo

Silver y Blaze lo miraron extraño - ¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Silver muy extrañado por lo que Sonic acababa de decir

Creo que nos confundes con otras personas – dijo Blaze igual de extrañada que Silver por aquel comentario

¿no lo recuerdan? Ibilis, Mephiles ¿no les suenan de nada aquellos nombres? – preguntó Sonic

¿No? – dijeron sencillamente Silver y Blaze al unísono mientras intercambiaban miradas de confusión

Pero… pero… - balbuceó Sonic, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta de entrada, la cual acababa de abrirse de un golpe

Los 2 erizos y la gata compartieron miradas y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la sala, al llegar, pudieron divisar una eriza rosa, un zorro algo corto de estatura y de 2 colas y un echidna con 2 grandes puños, y al parecer todos ellos estaban listos para atacar, aunque la eriza rosa abandonó rápidamente aquella posición para colgársele del cuello a Sonic

¡SONIC! – gritó la eriza con unas cuantas lágrimas – no me espantes así otra vez – dijo un poco más calmada, aunque abrazó con más fuerza a Sonic

A-Amy, no puedo… respirar – dijo Sonic con mucho esfuerzo

Oh… Hehe, lo siento, Sonikku – dijo Amy con una sonrisa tímida – dime, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué hacías aquí con ellos? ¿Son amigos o enemigos? ¿Te han hecho algo malo? – preguntó Amy con una cara de preocupación

Estaba a punto de caerme de Angel Island y estos chicos me han salvado, y me han acogido en su casa hasta que me recuperara, así que creo que son nuestros amigos y no me han hecho nada malo – respondió Sonic para luego dejar salir un suspiro, le molestaba un poco el que Amy fuera así de empalagosa con él

Disculpen, pero… - comenzó Silver aparentando estar sereno, aunque era algo difícil, porque la batalla que tenían la paciencia y la furia, la estaba ganando la furia - ¿¡Qué no saben que esta es una propiedad privada! ¿¡Acaso les he invitado a pasar! – Gritó descontroladamente, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella batalla si la había ganado la furia

Oops, lo sentimos, y hablo representando a todos – dijo Amy un poco avergonzada, tenía toda la razón aquel erizo plateado, al cual se le fue acercando lentamente – Me llamo Amy Rose – dijo Amy alegremente extendiéndole la mano, la cual fue aceptada por Silver y luego por Blaze – Yo me llamo Silver the hedgehog y mi amiga se llama Blaze the Cat – dijo mientras señalaba a esta última con el pulgar, la gata lila sólo se limitó a saludar con la mano

Es un gusto conocerlos, espero que seamos buenos amigos – dijo Amy llena de entusiasmo, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer nuevos amigos

El zorrito y el echidna igual se fueron acercando a Silver y a Blaze – Yo soy Miles Prower, pero pueden llamarme Tails – dijo Tails mientras hacía un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo

Yo soy Knuckles the echidna, pero ya saben, solo llámenme Knuckles, o bien, si quieren díganme Knux – dijo Knuckles mientras les extendía la mano, la cual fue bien recibida por las de Silver y Blaze

Es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes – dijeron felices Silver y Blaze

Sonic solo miraba la escena a cierta distancia, quería preguntarles a todos si recordaban a Silver y a Blaze, pero si ni los anteriormente dichos recordaban aquella ocasión, era probable que tampoco los de su época lo recordaran, y por el hecho de que todos se estaban presentando como si fueran unos completos desconocidos, podía jurar de que estaba en lo correcto, nadie, más que él, parecía recordar aquella vez en la que se habían encontrado

Y bien, chicos, ¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí? – preguntó Sonic aparentando no saber, pues realmente si sabía como habían dado con él

Pues… no fue nada fácil, estuvimos siguiendo el camino que, según Amy, el corazón le dictaba – comenzó a decir Tails observando de reojo a Amy – pero al parecer su corazón se equivocó demasiadas veces, hemos interrumpido de esa manera en 32 casas – finalizó Knuckles mirando a los ojos a Amy de manera acusadora, ésta solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada

Ok, entiendo – dijo Sonic

He… ¿Por qué no nos vamos? – le preguntó a Knuckles a Sonic

Bien, vámonos – dijo Sonic siguiendo al resto de sus amigos, los cuales se dirigían a la puerta – Silver, Blaze, ¿qué les parece si vengo mañana y les doy aquel tour a las 12 de la mañana?

Claro, estamos de acuerdo – dijeron ambos, Silver y Blaze

Bueno, en ese caso, hasta mañana, nos vemos a las 12 – dijo finalmente Sonic mientras movía la mano derecha de lado a lado en modo de despedida, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Lightning: Bueno, se que fue extremadamente corto, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado

Sonic: ¿A quién le hablas?

Lightning: ¿Cómo que a quién le hablo? le hablo al público

Sonic: ¿Qué público? ¬¬

Lightning: Grosero! Ò.Ó

Silver: Por cierto, ¿Por qué dices que ni Blaze ni yo recordamos nada? si yo tengo un super cerebro y recuerdo todo! ^^

Lightning: Si... todo menos mi cumpleaños

Silver: NO PUEDES COMPROBARLO!

Lightning: Bien... no importa, total ni me gustan tus regalos ¬¬

Silver: ¿Pero qué dices? Si a Sonic le encantan lo que yo regalo, ¿verdad, Sonic? ^^

Sonic: A mi no me metas en esto ¬¬

Lightning: ¿Saben qué? olviden todo acerca del tema de los regalos de cumpleaños

Amy: Bien eso es todo por hoy! dejen reviews! ^^

Lightning: ¿y tú de donde saliste? creí que te había amarrado muy bien a aquella silla en el sótano

Amy: Erm... yo nunca estuve aquí *sale corriendo*

Lightning: Bien... ya que Amy dijo lo que iba a decir creo que solo falta el... ejem... HASTA PRONTO!


	3. Conociendo Station Square

Por fin decidí continuar, ya se que me tardé mucho, y muchos pudieron llegar a pensar que abandoné el ff, pues no, esque no tenía ganas de escribir ultimamente, bueno, les agradezco a todos sus reviews y gracias por ser púbico de este intento de ff. Bien, no interrumpo más. Esperen... casi se me olvida aclarar: Sonic the Hedgehog y cía son de SEGA, no míos, desgraciadamente. Ahora si, espero que les guste!

* * *

Ya había amanecido, no podía durar ni un segundo más en aquella cama, abrió sus ojos de golpe y rápidamente se paró de su cama, hoy era un gran día y tenía que verse bien, ¿por qué era un gran día? Sencillo, porque ese día conocería la ciudad, pero no era eso lo que tanto le entusiasmaba, sino porque conocería la ciudad del gran héroe, Sonic the hedgehog, con el mismísimo Sonic de guía, se sentía como un niño pequeño que iba a visitar por primera vez en su vida un parque de diversiones, estaba muy entusiasmado, pero también se sentía como un niño que estaba a punto de ir a su primer día de clases, muy nervioso. Fue al baño de su habitación y se dio una ducha y se colocó sus zapatos, una vez hecho, bajo velozmente las escaleras y se dispuso a desayunar, no quería interrumpir el tour con el gruñido de su estomago, en cuanto terminó de desayunar, subió una vez más a su habitación y se cepilló los dientes, quería tener sonrisa de comercial.

Una vez que terminó todo, miró su reloj, todavía era temprano, las 9 de la mañana, no había gran cosa para hacer hasta que llegasen las 12 de la mañana.

Bueno, Blaze no ha salido de su habitación, tal vez se esté arreglando o no se ha despertado aún, pero aún es temprano no hay razón para levantarla, bien, Silver, lo mejor sería matar tiempo con la televisión – se dijo mentalmente Silver para después ir al salón de la casa, encender la televisión que ahí se encontraba y cambiar de canal cada 5 segundos buscando algo interesante que ver, pero se detuvo cuando vio que estaban pasando un noticiero, en el cual pasaban la imagen de un enorme robot manejado por un hombre con forma de huevo y siendo destruido por un erizo azul, un zorrito de dos colas y un echidna rojo.

Deben ser los mismo que destruyeron la entrada ayer,¿ pero quien es el tipo del robot?, me parece que lo he visto antes, creo que lo vi en un libro o algo así – dijo para si el erizo plateado

¿A quien viste en un libro? – interrumpió una voz femenina.

Silver volteó a ver la procedencia de aquella voz – Blaze, que bueno que despiertas ¿sabes? Creía que no te importaba lo del tour – dijo Silver con una sonrisa a la gata violeta que en ese momento vestía una blusa de tirantes púrpura y una falda blanca y usaba unos zapatos cerrados con un poco de tacón y de color fucsia

Claro que me importa, pero no has respondido mi pregunta – dijo Blaze con una pequeña sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba el erizo

Ah, pues, me refería a un tipo con forma de huevo y que conducía un robot – dijo Silver sin mucha importancia mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el televisor

Un tipo con forma de huevo, ¿he?, me parece que le llamaban Dr. Eggman, lo vi en un libro de historia, también recuerdo que era el enemigo común de Sonic the Hedgehog – dijo Blaze pensativa

Bien, ¿usarás esa ropa para el tour? – dijo Silver volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la felina

Si, ¿se ve mal? – dijo Blaze al tiempo que miraba su ropa

No, no, solo te preguntaba, se te ve estupenda – dijo Silver un poco sonrojado

Gracias – dijo Blaze también un poco sonrojada

Bueno, erm… ¿que te parece si vemos algo en la televisión para perder el tiempo que resta para el tour? – preguntó Silver a su amiga felina, ambos aun con un sonrojo en las mejillas

Claro, no veo porque no – dijo Blaze dirigiendo su mirada a la televisión, en donde aun pasaban la pelea entre el trío de héroes contra el Doctor

Sonic, erizo de pacotilla, ¡este no es el final! – se oía decir al Dr. Eggman al mismo tiempo que se iba en una pequeña nave de la zona de pelea, poco después se vio como Sonic y compañía salían de la escena también.

Wow… ¡esto es mucho mejor que leer las peleas por libros o verlas por internet como videos de antaño! – exclamó Silver emocionado, veía constantemente aquellas aventuras, pero como videos o por medio de libros, le fascinaba poderlas verlas en televisión, era mucho mas cómodo y podía observar cada detalle

Sin duda alguna – mencionó sencillamente su compañera felina sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, al igual que al erizo, le fascinaba ver aquellas peleas

La pelea duró bastante, o el tiempo suficiente para que llegara el mediodía rápidamente. Silver y Blaze se mantenían sentados, viendo a la pantalla que ahora mostraba noticias de política, cosa que a ellos realmente no les importaba, estaban demasiado ocupados recordando aquella batalla. Felina y erizo veían las imágenes de Sonic usando el poder de las chaos emeralds pasar por sus mentes, como se transformaba en Super Sonic y destrozaba aquella maquina que parecía muy resistente y poderosa, como el zorrito de nombre Tails disparaba con una pistola láser y Knuckles destrozaba a golpes diferentes áreas del robot. Se mantuvieron así, sin mover ni un solo músculo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de entrada siendo golpeando levemente los sacó de sus pensamientos

¡Ese debe ser Sonic! ¿Estás lista Blaze? – dijo casi inentendible el erizo plateado debido a la velocidad - ¡no puedo esperar! ¡Iré a abrir! – completó de la misma manera

Espera, voy contigo – le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba realmente emocionada, aunque trataba de disimularlo con una cara seria y calmada

Silver abrió la puerta lentamente, para que así pareciera que no fuera la gran cosa aquel tour

Hola, chicos ¿listos para el tour? Espero que no les importe que haya invitado a algunos amigos – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

¡Hola!, y no hay problema, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Silver tratando de calmarse

¡Claro! Seguro les gustará la ciudad, y bien, los presentaré – comenzó el erizo azulado – bueno, ya conocen a Amy, Tails y a Knuckles, así que esta conejita de aquí es Cream – dijo Sonic señalando a la conejita de color crema

¡Hola! Es un placer conocerlos, como dijo Mr. Sonic, mi nombre es Cream, espero que seamos buenos amigos – dijo Cream mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia - mi amigo se llama Cheese – finalizó señalando a su amigo Chao, el cual solo dijo "¡Chao Chao!" con una sonrisa

El placer es todo nuestro, bueno, yo me llamo Blaze The Cat – dijo Blaze igual con una pequeña reverencia hacia Cream y Cheese

Y yo soy Silver, igual es un gusto conocerte a ti y a Cheese, Cream – dijo Silver con una sonrisa

Bueno, chicos, será mejor empezar que hay muchos lugares que ver – dijo Sonic

Silver cerró la puerta, y una vez hecho, partió junto con todos a la ciudad, puesto que vivía en las afueras de esta

¿Qué lugar podríamos visitar primero? – dijo el erizo azulado pensativo

¡Oh! ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia? – dijo Amy energéticamente

¡Dila! – dijeron todos a excepción de Amy, claro está, al unísono

¿Qué les parece si visitamos el parque de la ciudad, damos un paseo, y luego vamos a Twinkle Park y después una visita al centro comercial? – dijo Amy con una sonrisa dulce

Mmm… no lo sé, solo visitaríamos 3 lugares, además, el centro comercial, no es un lugar que disfrutemos mucho, a excepción de ti y Cream – escuchen todos, visitaremos el parque si no hay problemas y luego daremos un recorrido a la ciudad, y si todavía es temprano, podemos ir a Twinkle Park ¿les parece bien? – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa y observando a todos

¡Claro! – dijeron todos al unísono

Vale, comencemos – finalizó el erizo azul acelerando su paso para llegar rápido a la ciudad, claro que con una velocidad moderada para que todos lo siguieran sin problemas

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, todos empezaron a decir una descripción de cada lugar que veían

Todos iban platicando alegremente, Amy, Cream Y Blaze hablaban de diversas cosas de interés

Amy, no es que quiera meter las orejas donde no las llamen, pero ¿tú y Sonic son novios? – preguntó Blaze, aunque supiera el destino de ambos, quería saber desde que edad se hicieron novios

Ah, pues… no – dijo Amy un poco triste – ¡pero eso no me desanima, porque se que el me ama tanto como yo a el y un día me pedirá ser su novia! – terminó con un pequeño salto y una amplia sonrisa. Blaze se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

Y Srita. Blaze, ¿de donde viene? – preguntó Cream curiosamente a la vez que plantaba sus ojos en los de Blaze

Es cierto, Blaze, no nos has dicho de donde eres – dijo Amy con una cara curiosa

Pues… - Blaze no sabía si decirles de donde era – soy de… no le dirán a nadie, ¿vale? – preguntó Blaze antes de decirles la verdad

¡Puedes confiar en nosotras! – dijo Amy alegremente, Cream solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que Amy había dicho, claro que, al ser un secreto, ambas fijaron sus ojos aún más en Blaze y se interesaron más

Bien, pues soy de 200 años en el futuro – dijo con los ojos cerrados y con cara serena mientras pensaba si había hecho bien en decirles la verdad, claro ¿Qué problema había? Ambas eran heroínas, podía confiarles el secreto

Cream y Amy solo atinaron a decir un "Ooooh"

Mientras, los chicos, por su parte, hablaban de otras cosas

Debe ser emocionante viajar en el tiempo – dijo Tails para después suspirar de manera soñadora

Podría decirse – dijo Silver de manera desinteresada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar "¿Bromeas? ¡Es la cosa más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida!"

Llevaban unas horas viendo la ciudad, todos la estaban pasando bien, aunque a veces se volvía algo irritante escuchar a Amy gritar en cada tienda diciendo lo mucho que le gustan las cosas que allí venden

Bueno, hemos llegado al parque, el centro de Station Square, tomemos un descanso aquí, ¿bien? – dijo Sonic, a lo que todos asintieron alegres

Todos iban caminando lentamente por el parque, disfrutando el paisaje, pero se detuvieron al ver la pequeña área de juegos que ahí había

¡Tails, mira! Cheese y yo vamos a ir a jugar, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? – dijo Cream con una dulce sonrisa hacia Tails

He… está bien – dijo Tails – Sonic, Cream y yo vamos a jugar allí

Está bien, Tails, oigan todos, ¿quieren quedarse a esperar a Tails y a Cream o prefieren continuar paseando? – preguntó Sonic

Pues, podríamos quedarnos a tomar un descanso, allí hay una bancas – dijo Silver señalando a las bancas que estaban cercas de allí

Cierto, yo ya me cansé de caminar – dijo Knuckles – no se ustedes, pero yo si me quedo

Si, igual yo me quedo, además, Sonikku, mira, ahí hay un carrito de helados, ¿por qué no compramos uno y lo compartimos? – dijo Amy dulcemente a Sonic, a la vez que lo abrazaba

¿Co- Compartir uno? – dijo Sonic algo sonrojado – preferiría que cada quien tuviera uno – finalizó alejando a Amy de su cuerpo

Está bien – dijo Amy, aunque no tan entusiasmada como antes y con la vista baja

Todos fueron a comprar un helado, uno cada quien, una vez hecho, todos se sentaron en las bancas a platicar y a ver a los niños jugar

Sonikku – dijo Amy, que se había sentado al lado de Sonic, empalagosamente - ¿quieres probar mi helado de fresa? – dijo acercándosele más

He… pre- prefiero mi helado de chocolate – dijo Sonic alejándosele a la vez que ella se le acercaba

¿Eso pasa frecuentemente? – preguntó Silver viendo las acciones de Sonic y Amy

La verdad… si, casi a diario – dijo Knuckles desinteresadamente sentado al lado de Silver con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados

¿Silver? – dijo Blaze que estaba sentada al otro lado de Silver viendo a los niños jugar alegremente

¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Silver dirigiendo su mirada a la felina violeta

¿Te recuerdan a algo esos niños jugando? – le preguntó suavemente Blaze a Silver

Erm… pues, la verdad si, ¿y a ti? – dijo Silver algo sonrojado por los recuerdos que le traían esos niños

Igual – dijo Blaze igual de sonrojada – creí que ya lo habías olvidado

¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dijo Silver bajando su vista con una sonrisa

_Flashback_

**Muchos niños jugaban felizmente en una zona de juegos de lo que parecía un parque, de entre todos los niños se diferenciaba una gatita violeta de aproximadamente 6 años que caminaba por los arbustos, como si se estuviera escondiendo, cada vez alejándose mas de la zona donde se encontraban todos los niños**

**Esos niños más tontos no podían ser, ¿quién en su sano juicio usaría la mano de un robot ultimo modelo como rasca-espaldas? – decía para si aquella gatita, acelerando su paso cada vez más, le repugnaba la idea de jugar con aquellos niños. Pensaba en muchas cosas tontas que aquellos niños podrían llegar a hacer si continuaban así, haciendo que soltara leves risitas, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar un llanto provenir de unos metros mas adelante, y, por más dura que ella pudiera llegar a ser, no le gustaba escuchar llantos de otras personas, así que se echó a correr en la dirección del llanto**

**No tardó ni un minuto en dar con el niño que lloraba – disculpa, ¿pero por qué lloras? – preguntó tímidamente la gatita acercándosele al niño, claro que guardando una distancia segura**

**¿hu? – se limitó a decir aquel niño que gimoteaba sin parar. Este niño era un erizo plateado, que parecía tener 7 años, que se mantenía sentado junto al tronco de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos – me- me caí del árbol y me lastimé la pierna – dijo finalmente entre gimoteos, moviendo su brazo para dejar ver una pequeña raspadura que sangraba levemente en su pierna izquierda**

**La gatita no lo dudó ni un segundo y se acercó al pequeño erizo con un bandita que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su vestido púrpura – dime, ¿te duele mucho? – preguntó suavemente**

**Podría decirse – dijo el erizo con sus ojos cerrados tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, cosa que no logró, ya que estas corrían libremente por su rostro**

**Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor – dijo mientras le colocaba la bandita en la herida, la cual no sangraba mucho realmente ni era de gravedad – deberías ser más cuidadoso**

**Lo haré – dijo un poco más tranquilo el erizo plateado - ¿por qué me ayudaste? – le preguntó curioso a la gatita**

**¿eh? ¿por qué no lo haría? – le preguntó la gatita desconcertada mientras se sentaba a un lado del erizo**

**No lo se, normalmente me dicen que soy extraño y por eso me ignoran – dijo bajando su mirada más de lo que ya estaba – pero no dejo que eso me desanime, por cierto, me llamo Silver – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le dirigía su mirada y se limpiaba las lagrimas con su brazo**

**Yo me llamo Blaze, es un placer conocerte, y ¿sabes? Igual me dicen que soy extraña y por eso hay quienes no quieren jugar conmigo – dijo tristemente la gatita**

**¿Y por qué creen que eres rara? Me pareces muy agradable – dijo Silver mirándola curioso**

**Lo mismo digo de ti, eres muy agradable – dijo Blaze tratando de esquivar la pregunta de porque la creían extraña**

**Gracias… pero no has respondido mi pregunta, pero bueno, si no quieres decirme no lo hagas, ¿tú quieres saber por qué creen que soy raro? – le dijo Silver mirándola seriamente**

**Si no te molesta – dijo Blaze tímidamente**

**Bueno, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿si? – preguntó Silver**

**Te lo prometo – le dijo Blaze dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa**

**Bueno… es que tengo poderes de telequinesia – dijo avergonzado el erizo – no importa si te quieres ir y gritarme raro muchas veces, lo comprendo**

**¿irme? No lo haré, a mi me dicen extraña porque tengo poderes de piroquinesis, además, me parece genial que tengas poderes telequineticos - dijo Blaze con una sonrisa**

**¿En- En serio? – preguntó Silver incrédulo, era la primera vez que alguien, que no fueran sus parientes, le decía que sus poderes eran geniales – gracias, bueno, la piroquinesis también es fantástica, es fabuloso que tu tengas ese poder**

**Gracias – dijo un poco sonrojada**

**Blaze… ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga? – preguntó el erizo plateado con la cabeza baja y muy sonrojado**

**Me encantaría – le respondió la gatita igualmente sonrojada – oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar?**

**¿bromeas? Me encantaría, es la primera vez que alguien me invita a jugar – respondió energéticamente Silver para después pararse de golpe del fino pasto y extenderle una mano a Blaze para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual fue bien recibida por la gatita, después de eso, ambos corrieron alegres a jugar, platicando de diversas cosas.**

**¿Sabes, Blaze? – dijo Silver tímidamente a su nueva amiga – de los pocos amigos que he tenido, tu eres la mejor – finalizó con un pequeño sonrojo**

**Digo lo mismo de ti, Silver – dijo Blaze, dándole un rápido abrazo, a lo que Silver solo se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, pero luego, éste igual le dio un abrazo rápido.**

_Fin del Flashback_

Ambos suspiraron – Gracias – susurró Silver, aunque lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Blaze lo escuchase

¿Gracias por qué? – preguntó confundida

Por ser mi mejor amiga todos estos años, es decir, mírame, soy un tonto en muchas cosas, cualquier otro me hubiera dicho lo estúpido que soy y se hubiera marchado, pero tú no, por eso te lo agradezco – dijo el erizo plateado mientras unas finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos dorados

Igual yo te agradezco a ti, Silver, muchos me hubieran dicho lo antipática que soy, te agradezco que aun así seas mi amigo – dijo Blaze con la mirada baja y con una pequeña sonrisa, para después darle un beso rápido en la mejilla a Silver, este solo abrió sus ojos a más no poder sorprendido, pero después, una vez recuperado del shock, este le dio un abrazo, aunque no tan rápido como el beso que su amiga felina le dio

Chicos ¡Ya estamos listos para continuar! – dijeron alegremente Cream y Tails, mientras caminaban, acompañados de Cheese, hacia la banca donde se encontraban sentados sus amigos

¿Hu?... ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Knuckles con los ojos cansados mientras comenzaba a estirarse

Knuckles, ¿te habías dormido? – Dijo Sonic aguantándose la risa – pero tendrás sueño pesado, te han dado como 5 balones y tú ni te quejabas, ¿sabes? Prefiero ese Knux que al Knuckles gruñón de siempre

Ah… ok, con que crees que soy un gruñón, pues mira cuan gruñón puedo ser a la hora de masacrar erizos – dijo Knuckles con un semblante de notable enojo, alzando sus puños listo para golpear a Sonic, más no pudo hacerlo debido a que Amy se interpuso en su camino, convenciéndolo de no golpear a Sonic, Knux aceptó no golpearlo, pensando que sería suficiente castigo el ser abrazado exageradamente fuerte por Amy

Dime, Sonikku, ¿te divertiste? – le preguntó Amy con una voz melosa mientras abrazaba a Sonic, abrazo que no fue correspondido por él

Si para ti diversión significa ser golpeado por un helado de fresa en la cara dejando muchas manchas de fresa y que tu me beses para quitarlas, dejándome fresa y baba por toda la cara, entonces si, si me divertí mucho – dijo Sonic, sarcásticamente

Admítelo… ¡te gustó! – dijo Amy sacudiendo a Sonic de los hombros levemente con una sonrisa, aunque parecía más enojada que feliz

Está bien, está bien, tu ganas, me gustó – dijo Sonic, debido a que bien sabía que si decía que no, recibiría un golpe que lo mandaría al hospital por días

¡Lo sabía! – dijo Amy dando saltitos de alegría

Bien, lo mejor será continuar, ¡Vamos chicos! – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa mientras hacía un ademán con la mano para indicar que todos se levantaran y así continuar con su camino, cosa que todos obedecieron. Todos volvieron a comenzar a platicar entre si, y tanto se entretenían con aquellas conversaciones que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien, escondido en las hojas de un árbol, observaba atentamente todos sus movimientos

Es una lastima que mis amiguitos olvidaran su misión en esta época – decía suavemente una voz femenina – eso le quitará mucha diversión al juego, pero no importa, les recordaré todo con una pequeña visita – dijo finalmente aquella voz para poner sello de oro con una risa siniestra con un tono de voz algo alto, pero lo suficientemente inaudible para todas las personas que paseaban en el parque

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Por fin! He hecho un capítulo de más de 3000 palabras y mi primer flashback... como vieron, he puesto como se conocieron Silver y Blaze, esa manera en que se conocieron la inventé hace como 2 años, mientras sufría de mis alucinaciones donde me imagino que soy un personaje de Sonic e invento historias ilogicas. Bien, en el próximo capitulo verán la razón por la que Silver y Blaze viajaron a esa época y les mostraré al personaje del final, el cual, les aclaro, es uno de mis fan-characters.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews... ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

PD: si tuve errores con ciertos personajes o en el guión, haganmelo saber, y si es un error ortografico (si escribí mal una palabra) culpen Word, no a mi


	4. Hello, I m Whip

Hola a todos! me tardé? si? pues tienen toda la razón! siento la excesiva demora, pero... olvidenlo, seguro que nadie quiere oir mis excusas, y no los culpo. En fin, se que me tardé demasiado, pero, saben que? mi objetivo para el 2011 es tardar un máximo de 2 semanas en actualizar... y es algo que pienso cumplir! :D

En fin, basta de charla, espero que les guste éste capitulo. Aclaro, la idea es mía, pero todos los personajes, a excepción del personaje sin identidad del final del capitulo anterior, pertenecen a Sega/Sonic Team_**

* * *

**_Ya estaba atardeciendo, pero todos continuaron su recorrido muy animados, hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia mientras veían los múltiples sitios de interés de la ciudad hasta que, de una tienda de moda que estaba a unos metros del grupo, salió una murciélago blanca con un cuerpo bien trabajado que vestía con un traje negro ajustado con un gran corazón en el pecho y botas y guantes blancos. El grupo no le tomó mucha importancia a la chica, pero ésta si les estaba prestando atención, especialmente a cierto equidna rojo. La murciélago fue acercándose lentamente al grupo de héroes con una sonrisa.

Capítulo 4: Hello, I´m Whip

Todos ya se habían percatado de la chica, todos la miraban esperando a que llegara, todos, menos Knuckles que no le dio importancia, eso hizo que la murciélago frunciera el ceño

"Disculpa, ¿Qué no sabes que a una dama nunca se le ignora?" – dijo la murciélago un poco enojada y dirigiendo su mirada entre momentos al equidna

Knuckles miró a la chica al sentir sus miradas – "Por supuesto que lo se, si quieres te lo demuestro, dime, ¿has visto a una dama por aquí cerca?" – dijo el equidna poniendo sus manos enfrente de sus ojos como si fueran binoculares

"Hmpt, que descortés eres, y ni pienses que te defenderé de ellas" – dijo la murciélago a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver a otro lado con el ceño fruncido

"¿he? ¿de quienes hablas?" – preguntó ingenuamente Knuckles

"¡De nosotras, cabeza hueca!" – gritaron Amy y Blaze mientras se preparaban para darle una golpiza a Knuckles

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir que no hay ninguna dama cerca, que no nos ves!" – gritó Amy totalmente enojada mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada a Knuckles, seguido de un bola de fuego dirigida a su brazo por parte de Blaze. Knuckles no podía hacer nada más que decir "lo siento, me olvidé de ustedes" mientras el par de chicas lo seguía golpeando.

El resto veía la pelea interesados, a excepción de Cream y Cheese, quienes se cubrían los ojos para no ver aquella pelea. Sonic desvió la vista un momento para ver que la murciélago no hacía nada.

"¿No te meterás a la pelea?" – le preguntó Sonic a la chica

"Nop, seguro que ellas solas le podrán dar una lección" – respondió desinteresada – "por cierto ¿quiénes son esos? Ya sabes, el erizo plateado y la gata púrpura"

"Pues el erizo se llama Silver y la gata, Blaze" – dijo Sonic sin mucho interés, a lo que la murciélago solo asintió con la cabeza levemente para después volver a fijar su vista en la pelea, la cual ya había terminado

"¡Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Knuckles!" – gritó una furiosa Amy, Blaze solo asintió a lo que la eriza dijo

"Si, entiendo, entiendo, pero no tenían porque hacer una escena" – dijo Knuckles mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

Rouge dejó escapar una risita para luego irse a donde estaban Silver y Blaze

"Hola" – fue todo lo que dijo la murciélago al par

"Erm… hola, ¿Quién eres?" – dijo inocentemente Silver

"Soy Rouge the Bat, un placer, Silver, Blaze" – respondió con un guiño

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" – medio gritó Blaze a la defensiva

"No hay por que ser tan desconfiada, cariño, Sonic me dijo sus nombres" – dijo indignada

"Hmpt" – fue todo lo que dijo Blaze mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado

"Srita. Rouge, ¿qué la trae por aquí?" – interrumpió Cream

"Sólo iba a comprar unas cosas y…" - Rouge se detuvo y volteó a ver al equidna, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica – "Siento tener que dejarlos así, pero una oportunidad como esta no debe ser desaprovechada" – todos compartieron miradas tratando de entender a que se refería Rouge, la cual desplegó sus alas y se preparaba para volar – "nos vemos luego, y Knuckie, que irresponsable de ti el dejar la master emerald a la disposición de cualquiera, en especial, a la mía" – dijo burlonamente Rouge a la vez que salía volando tan rápido como podía en dirección a Angel Island

"¡Oh no, no lo harás!" – gritó un furibundo Knuckles mientras comenzaba a correr tras Rouge sin decir nada más

Todos miraron a Knuckles alejarse, unos dejando escapar risitas y otros sonriendo divertidamente

"Bueno, creo que ya los perdimos" – dijo Sonic divertido – "en fin, Twinkle Park está a unas calles y… "- pero fue cortado por Amy

"¡¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡vamos!" – gritó eufóricamente la erizo para después salir corriendo hacia Twinkle Park. Después de unos segundos, todos la siguieron. Cuando todos llegaron, vieron a Amy saltar mientras gritaba alegre

"¿Amy, que sucede?" – Cream preguntó con una sonrisa, la felicidad de Amy era contagiosa

Amy detuvo su rutina de saltos y gritos para ver a Cream con una amplia sonrisa – "pues… "- hubo un corto silencio, Amy quería dar suspenso a la situación – "¡pasó justo lo que quería!" – gritó para volver a su rutina de saltos de emoción

"y lo que pasó es…" - dijo Sonic, dando pauta a Amy para que terminara la oración

"¡que las parejas entran gratis!" – gritó la erizo mucho más fuerte que antes – "así que…" - miró con ojos soñadores a Sonic, el cual se petrificó

"¡vamos! ¿quién tiene dinero que me pueda prestar?" – dijo apresurado el erizo al salir del shock

"No te preocupes, Sonic, yo tengo dinero" – dijo Silver mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en su cuerpo la billetera que tenía, pero no la encontraba – "chicos, creo que se me cayó la billetera mientras veníamos hacia aquí"

"No lo creo, Silver" – dijo Amy mientras sostenía la billetera del erizo plateado – "lo siento, pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad tan fácil"

"¿Nadie más tiene dinero?" – medio gritó Sonic preocupado al resto, a lo que todos negaron con su cabeza

"¡Vamos, Sonikku! ¡va a ser divertido!" – gritó Amy mientras agarraba a su amor por el brazo fuertemente y salía corriendo con él hacia la entrada del parque. Sonic solo suspiró

El resto del grupo rió unos segundos al ver la escena, y luego siguieron a la "pareja". Llegaron a la taquilla donde una coneja de color gris, cabello largo y rizado y ojos verdes con uniforme jugaba un videojuego en lugar de ver quienes entraban. Amy caminó hasta ella con Sonic, a quien llevaba arrastrando por todo el camino, aunque este ya no ponía resistencia y parecía que estaba comenzando a dormirse, pero a Amy no le importaba, ya lo despertaría. Llegaron hasta el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba la coneja, pero ésta parecía no percatarse del par. Amy fingió toser tratando de llamar la atención de la joven, lo cual consiguió. La chica los vio por un momento, pero luego regresó su mirada al videojuego.

"Cada entrada son diez dólares, niña" – dijo sin mucho interés aquella coneja

"¿Perdón? Las parejas entran gratis, y nosotros dos somos una, así que creo que debería darnos esas entradas" – dijo Amy un poco enojada ante lo que dijo la joven

"Bueno, pues tu noviecillo se ve bastante forzado a esto" – dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido. Aquella oración hizo reír un poco a Amy, pero cuando volteó a ver a Sonic, su sonrisa desapareció pues el erizo ya se había dormido.

"Bueno, él es así, pero en serio, ¡somos una pareja!" – dijo Amy tratando de convencer a la chica

"Sí, como digas" – dijo burlonamente la coneja, pero al ver a la fila que se había hecho en lo que hablaba con la erizo, se puso seria – "ya, tú ganas, ahora toma tu maldita entrada y la de tu novio y muévete, estás atrasando a los demás en la fila" – dijo enojada a la erizo, la cual frunció el ceño y se movió hacia delante con el dormido Sonic.

Las siguientes (y únicas) personas en la fila eran el resto del equipo, a los cuales la coneja atendió con un poco más de cortesía que a Amy. Los atendía velozmente hasta que Silver y Blaze llegaron a donde estaba ella. La coneja los miró fijamente al igual que ellos a ella, pero pocos después la coneja puso una sonrisa amigable

"Una pareja ¿cierto?, aquí tienen sus entradas gratis, que disfruten su estancia" – dijo dulcemente la joven a la par que entregaba los boletos, los cuales Silver tomó con lentitud, pues éste, al igual que Blaze, seguía observando a la chica que los atendía, había algo extrañamente familiar en ella, pero no le dio importancia, así que empezó a caminar junto con Blaze, ambos sin salir aún del shock, hasta que…

"No sabía que ustedes eran una pareja" – dijo Tails al par, cosa que sacó a ambos de su shock

"¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" – preguntó un poco exaltado y sonrojado el erizo plateado

"Pero les dieron entradas gratis, así que son una pareja, ¿no?" – dijo el zorrito seguido de un grito por parte de Amy, la cual se acercó al trío

"¡¿Qué? ¿con un solo intento ella les dio las entradas gratis? ¡¿y por qué no nos las dio tan fácilmente a mi y a Sonic? ¡Si nos vemos como una pareja!" – gritaba indignada Amy, cosa que hizo reír a la coneja, quien los observaba desde la taquilla y anotaba ciertas cosas en una libreta, cuando terminó de escribir, salió del pequeño cuarto en el que atendió al grupo a toda velocidad.

_Volviendo al grupo…_

Ahora el grupo estaba esperando en una fila para entrar a los carros chocones mientras platicaban y reían.

"¿y hay juegos así en su época?" – preguntó Cream a Blaze

"No realmente" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros la gata

"¿de verdad? Bueno, pues estoy segura que éste les encan-" – pero fue cortada por una ruidosa explosión en una montaña rusa que se encontraba del otro lado del parque. El grupo no lo pensó ni dos veces para ir hacia allá

Cuando llegaron, vieron a un montón de niños y adolescentes salir disparados debido a que parte de la vía de la montaña rusa se había destruido con la explosión. Todos fueron a ayudar a que las personas no se estrellaran con el suelo, excepto Cream y Cheese, que por cuestiones de tamaño, fuerza y edad, no podrían tomar a personas mayores en brazos para evitar su caída, así que ellos dos esperaron un poco alejados del resto

Algunos agradecían la ayuda al equipo para luego salir corriendo, otros sólo hacían lo segundo, la verdad a nadie le importaban las reacciones de quien hayan salvado, ahora, lo único que les importaba era el causante de la explosión.

De la humareda que había, empezó a salir una figura femenina, hasta hacerse completamente visible, era una coneja gris, bastante parecida a la que les había atendido, pero con ciertas diferencias, como el cabello, que estaba completamente lacio y los ojos, que, en vez de ser ambos verdes, uno era verde y el otro azul; vestía un blusa de manga a tres cuartos de color azul oscuro con un pequeño escote, y usaba unas mallas de color negro que le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas, también portaba unas botas de bajo tacón negras con toques grises y guantes negros que le llegaban a las muñecas, sin mencionar el enorme moño negro con un corazón blanco en el centro que tenía sujetado a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Esta chica estaba parada en un borde de la vía de la montaña rusa y observaba al equipo con una sonrisa de superioridad

Todos la miraban fijamente, pero sus miradas no le interesaban realmente a la chica, ella solo veía las de Silver y Blaze, quienes la miraban con aire asesino, esto hizo que la coneja estallara a carcajadas

"¡No puedo creer que no se dieron cuenta!" - dijo entre risas la chica - "¡Estuve tan cerca de ustedes y ninguno de los dos me reconoció! ¡Y sólo tuve que quitarme el moño, enrizarme el cabello y usar un lente de contacto verde en mi ojo azul! ¡Ni siquiera yo creí que funcionaría!" – dijo burlonamente la conejo. Sus risas comenzaron a cesar cuando una bola de fuego pasó a unos centímetros de su cabeza. La chica volteó a ver ahora con seriedad al lugar de origen del ataque, que no era nadie más que Blaze

"¡¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?" – gritó furibunda la gata

"¡Tranquilízate, gatita! Déjame disfrutar el momento" – respondió con disimulada seriedad

"Oh, claro, disfrútalo, ¡porque será el último momento de tu vida!" – respondió Blaze aún más enojada y preparándose para atacar, acción de la cual se percató la coneja

"Hey, calma, de cualquier forma, no estoy aquí para pelear con ustedes" – dijo desinteresada

"¿no?" – Preguntó Silver entrando a la conversación – "¡¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" – preguntó a la defensiva

"Sólo estoy aquí para recordarles de mi estancia en esta época, ya saben, creí que se les había olvidado su misión. ¡Ah! Y también vine por otra cosa…" – pausó por un momento – "pero ustedes no están para escucharlo" – finalizó con una sonrisa burlona, acción que hizo que todos fruncieran más el ceño – "Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, fue un placer volverlos a ver, nos vemos luego. ¡Blinding light!" – gritó

"!Cierren los ojos!" – gritó Silver al resto justo antes de que una intensa luz blanca cubriera varios kilómetros del parque por unos segundos. Durante ese momento fue cuando Sonic sintió un piquete en un brazo, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero nadie la vio debido a la luz

Una vez que la luz cesó, todos volvieron a abrir los ojos, la coneja se había ido. Todos miraron confundidos el lugar en el que antes se situaba la susodicha. ¿así de sencillo se le hacía llegar, poner en riesgo vidas, e irse sin más?

"Ugh ¡Maldición! ¡Debí haberle quemado la cabeza en cuanto la vi!" – gritaba Blaze a la vez que pisaba fuertemente el piso y empuñaba sus manos, aun así nadie le dio importancia

"¡Hey, Silver! ¿conoces a esa chica!" – preguntó seriamente Sonic

"lamentablemente, sí, su nombre es Whip the rabbit, ella es una amenaza en nuestra época, nadie sabe su objetivo, sólo se sabe que ella cree que el fin justifica los medios, y sus medios son la destrucción y la muerte" – respondió seriamente, Sonic sólo asintió

"entonces, ¿ella es la razón por la que llegaron a esta época?" – Silver asintió con la cabeza – "¿qué te parece si nos explicas la historia a todos en mi casa?"

"Está bien" – respondió simplemente el plateado

"¡Oigan! ¿qué fue todo ese alboroto?" – preguntó Knuckles que iba corriendo en su dirección

"Como siempre, muy oportuno, Knuckles" – le dijo burlonamente Sonic

"Cállate, Rouge no quería abandonar la isla a pesar de ver la explosión, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que se fuera…" - dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente debido al cansancio

"¿Quién era ella, Mr. Sonic?" – preguntó Cream mientras se situaba a su lado junto con Cheese

"Silver y Blaze nos explicarán todo en mi casa" – dijo a la conejita, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que el resto lo escuchara – "Bien, todos, ya deberíamos irnos" – finalizó, a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida.

-o0o-

Era una habitación oscura, parecía estar cubierta de metal. Un hombre con forma de huevo y abundante bigote miraba con una gran sonrisa la jeringa que tenía en la mano una coneja que se situaba en frente de él

"Ahí está, tal como se lo dije" – dijo la coneja que se hacía llamar Whip a la par que observaba el líquido rojo que contenía la jeringa

"Debo admitirlo, lo hiciste parecer demasiado sencillo" – dijo el hombre con la misma sonrisa – "de cualquier forma, ¿también hiciste tu otra tarea?"

"Sí, si no me equivoco, ya debe estar extrayendo la información de su cerebro" – dijo con una sonrisa mientras entregaba la jeringa con el líquido rojo

"Espero que no hayas mentido respecto a todo eso" – dijo el hombre viendo el líquido

"No se preocupe, doctor Eggman, no tengo motivo para mentir si usted cumple con lo prometido" – dijo dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida

"Respecto a eso, comenzaré el trabajo mañana" – dijo dirigiéndose a unas computadoras

"Me parece bien, nos vemos luego" – dijo Whip comenzando a avanzar a la salida.

Una vez que salió de la base del Dr. Eggman, empezó a reír – "como dije, puede confiar en lo que digo, por ahora" – dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras caminaba para salir del bosque en el que se encontraba la base.

-o0o-

Todos caminaban hacia la casa de Sonic, exceptuando a Amy y a Cream (y por lo tanto Cheese), pues ya había anochecido y Cream tenía que volver a su casa, y Amy era quien la acompañaba hasta su destino

Nadie hablaba, todos se encontraban pensando en lo ocurrido en Twinkle Park, especialmente Sonic.

Mientras un insecto robótico extremadamente pequeño se dirigía a la oreja del susodicho erizo. En cuanto llegó hasta ella, se metió en ella y comenzó a realizar su ruta al cerebro de Sonic

"Hallar información del proyecto Solaris" – era todo lo que decía aquel robot durante su ruta

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Y que tal? les gustó? espero que si! se que no vale todo el tiempo que me tardé, pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ah! y además, lamento la poca participación de ciertos personajes (ejemplo, Tails), pero tendrán más participación en los siguientes capitulos, lo prometo! ;)

En fin, dejen reviews! Hasta luego!


	5. Problemas de Amor y Ropa

¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Antes de inicar quiero agradecerles a TODOS por leer y dejar reviews! no saben lo feliz que me siento al ver que hay quienes se toman su tiempo para leer mi ff; en verdad, muchas gracias a todos! En fin, éste capítulo se tardó bastante en ser publicado, pero eso es porque tuve unos problemas con el internet, y aún no están resueltos del todo, faltan unos dos meses para que esté todo completamente bien, pero ahora SI soy capaz de subir los capítulos y espero que comprendan mi tardanza.

Por cierto... he pensado en el título del fic, no sé si debería cambiarlo y me encantaría saber sus opiniones... bien, mejor los dejo de entretener y pasemos al capítulo ¿sí?

Todos los personajes (excepto mis OC) pertenecen a Sega/Sonic Team

* * *

Todos se encontraban sentados, listos para escuchar la explicación de Silver y Blaze, éstos comenzaron a hablar.

"Se llama Whip the rabbit, es enemiga mía y de Blaze desde hace un tiempo, y créanme que es un verdadero peligro para todos, ha matado una gran cantidad de gente y nadie tiene idea del por qué."- Comenzó Blaze

" El punto es que desapareció aparentemente de la faz de la Tierra, así que el gobierno investigó sobre su posible paradero, el cual fue 200 años en el pasado, Blaze y yo la seguimos hasta aquí para detenerla si lo que quiere es destruirlo todo y averiguar la razón por la que vino hasta aquí" – continuó Silver. Todos escuchaban atentamente, a excepción de Knuckles, que estaba apartado de los demás, viendo un punto "x" en la pared con aparente seriedad.

0-0-0

Ahí estaba, sentado desde hace horas; no hacía mucho, tan solo escribía uno que otro dato en su enorme computador para luego ver el monitor fijamente; en su cara se mostraba una expresión de desesperación y disgusto.

"¡¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto?" – grito el doctor Eggman bastante histérico a la nada, estaba completamente solo en esa habitación de paredes metálicas. Esperaba cierta información desde hace un buen tiempo y aún no aparecía ningún dato en su computador.

Pasaron dos horas más y aún no llegaba información, estaba a punto de llegar al borde de la histeria cuando, finalmente, datos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, una gran cantidad de datos. Eggman sonrió y comenzó a leerlos; conforme leía, varias expresiones se posaban en su rostro, unos momentos parecía alegre, otros estaba boquiabierto. Un robot rojo con la forma del doctor Eggman que entró en la habitación con dos hojas miró al susodicho fijamente.

"¿Qué le sucede, amo Eggman?" – preguntó el robot

"¿Que qué me sucede?" – Inició Eggman – "¡lo que me sucede es que acabo de ver la puerta a la victoria!" – gritó entusiasmado

"¿Puerta a la victoria? ¿Está seguro? La última vez que dijo que había visto la puerta a la victoria perdió terriblemente contra Sonic the hedgehog, amo Eggman" – dijo el robot

"¡Cállate, pedazo de chatarra!" – gritó el hombre – "De cualquier forma, ¿para qué entraste?"

"Iba a preguntarle que qué atuendo le parece mejor para el proyecto, amo" – respondió sencillamente el robot mostrándole ambas hojas al doctor. En una hoja estaba un dibujo del traje del doctor Eggman, y la otra hoja estaba completamente en blanco

"¿Qué significa que la hoja esté en blanco?"- preguntó el doctor

"Que no lleva nada puesto, amo"

"Bueno... mi traje es un atuendo espectacular que le quedaría de fábula, pero lo que quiero es que se parezca a Sonic, sólo hagan un par de zapatos y guantes idénticos a los del erizo y estará bien" – respondió Eggman

"Sí, amo Eggman" – dijo el robot haciendo un tipo de saludo militar para luego dirigirse a la salida, pero antes de salir…

"¿De verdad es la puerta a la victoria, amo?" – preguntó el robot

"Sólo lárgate" – dijo frustrado Eggman, el robot obedeció y salió de la habitación. En cuanto el doctor estuvo solo de nuevo, regresó su mirada a la computadora.

0-0-0

"Nos ayudarán, ¿cierto?" – preguntó Silver después de finalizar la explicación

"Puedes contar con nosotros" – Hablo Sonic por todos con su sonrisa característica y un pulgar arriba

"Definitivamente, pero, ¿no tendríamos que saber qué es lo que quiere Whip?" – preguntó Tails al par futurista, quienes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos

"No importa cuál sea su fin, éste no justifica los medios" – habló finalmente la gata levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba – "me retiro, debo descansar, no sabemos cuando aquella tirana pueda atacar de nuevo, y, Silver, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo" – dijo volteando a ver al susodicho unos instantes para luego dirigirse a la puerta

"¿No puedes quedarte un segundo más? Aún tengo una pregunta…" – detuvo Sonic a Blaze antes de que ésta lograra tocar la perilla

"Dila" – fue todo lo que pronunció Blaze mientras dirigía su mirada al erizo azul, pero sin moverse de su lugar

"¿Podría ser que Whip se comunicara con Eggman?"

"¿Robotnik? Yo… no lo sé" – fue todo lo que logró decir Blaze para retomar su anterior acción y salir de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sonic, al escuchar la respuesta, volteó a ver a Silver, esperando que él le diera una respuesta más fructífera

"Podría ser posible, pero no podemos estar seguros" – respondió Silver encogiéndose de hombros

Sonic suspiró cuando de repente sintió un dolor de cabeza leve que fue haciéndose más fuerte a cada segundo; el erizo azul puso una mano en su frente

"¿Estás bien, Sonic?" – preguntó Tails con preocupación

"Es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, Tails, nada de qué preocuparse" – dijo con una sonrisa falsa tratando de que su amigo se relajara

"¿Seguro?" – insistió el zorrito

"Claro, en fin…" – Sonic miró a Silver, que lo miraba con leve preocupación – "¿Por qué no te vas? Escuchaste a Blaze, debes descansar"

"Sonic, ¿en verdad estás bien?" – preguntó el erizo plateado ignorando lo que su amigo azul había dicho

"Sí, yo…" – trató de decir, pero el dolor de cabeza aumentó drásticamente hasta volverse insoportable, después de eso, vio como todo se oscureció…

Tails y Silver corrieron a socorrer a su desmayado amigo, pero Knuckles, que aún no decía palabra alguna, sólo se levantó y salió de la casa sin ser percibido

0-0-0

"Maldito, desgraciado, infeliz…" – murmuraba la famosa ladrona de joyas, Rouge, entre gimoteos – "¿Cómo se atrevió? Imbécil…" – la murciélago estaba caminando por una calle oscura y vacía, abrazando la soledad

"Sé que no es de mis asuntos, pero ¿qué te sucede?" – escuchó decir a una voz masculina grave y algo ronca por detrás; Rouge, al reconocer rápidamente al dueño de aquella voz, con uno de sus brazos secó algunas de las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, pero no se atrevió a darle la cara

"Shadow..." – comenzó a decir con la voz un poco quebrada, así que calló unos segundos hasta sentirse capaz de hablar con un tono de voz más normal – "Yo no sabía que te preocuparas por mi" – dijo al voltear a verlo con una sonrisa, tratando de evadir la pregunta de Shadow

"No lo hago, los de GUN me enviaron a buscarte" – la forma de vida suprema tenía una expresión de total seriedad – "¿Por qué no llevas puestos tus guantes?"

"¿Hu?" – fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Rouge, olvidándose por completo de que había tirado sus guantes en Angel Island - "Bueno, yo…" – se detuvo por un momento tratando de pensar en una excusa – "los ensucié" – fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió – "Como sea, ¿Por qué te enviaron a buscarme"

"No respondías las llamadas"

"Lo siento, en fin, ¿qué necesitaban?" – preguntó

"Hace unas horas hubo un ataque en Twinkle Park, el general nos ordenó a mi y a Omega que investigáramos; trató de comunicarse contigo, pero no respondiste, creyeron que estabas en peligro y me mandaron a buscarte, Omega fue a investigar solo" – el erizo la miró fijamente – "¿por qué llorabas?" – preguntó volteando a ver a otro lado

"¿Llorar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lloré?" – dijo con disimulada sorpresa e indignación

"Rouge, no soy un idiota, tienes rastros de lágrimas en tu cara" – Rouge bajó la mirada y no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos al recordar lo que ocurrió en Angel Island

_Flashback_

"_¿Podemos dejar ya esta vaga imitación de novela? En verdad empezó a aburrirme…" – dijo exasperada la ladrona rodando sus ojos_

"_¿Por qué no te largas de una vez, bat girl?" – gritó enfurecido Knuckles_

"_¡No me voy sin lo que me pertenece!" _

"_¡No me hagas usar esto!" – gritó aún más fuerte el equidna alzando sus puños y tomando posición de pelea, acción que imitó la murciélago_

"_¡No me hagas reír, Knuckie!, es decir, ¿golpear a una dama? ¿Acaso te criaste en una isla lejos de la sociedad? ¡Oh, espera! Sí lo hiciste" – se burló con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que enfureció todavía más al equidna, quién trató te atinarle un golpe en el estomago a Rouge, pero, prediciendo la acción, la ladrona lo esquivó fácilmente y ella misma lanzó ahora una patada a su contrincante, que al igual que ella, lo esquivó ya viendo venir la acción_

_Los dos se mantuvieron en esa rutina unos minutos, esquivando cada golpe que el otro pudiera lanzar, hasta que una explosión se vio a lo lejos, pocos segundos después, el guante de Rouge empezó a vibrar levemente; ella, suponiendo lo que significaba, ignoró la llamada y, al ver que Knuckles seguía mirando el lugar de la explosión, decidió darle una patada débil en el brazo, pero al estar desprevenido, aún así se salió de balance pero se recupero más rápido que inmediatamente, retomando la posición de ataque_

"_No te distraigas, Knuckie, si no fuera tan compasiva, hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad y me hubiera llevado la Master Emerald"_

_Knuckles pensó su respuesta un breve momento "No tengo tiempo para esto" – declaró finalmente – "Lárgate"_

_Rouge lo miró un poco sorprendida – "¿Perdón?"_

"_Lo que escuchaste, o no me digas que estás sorda con todo y tus orejas de Dumbo, Rouge" – dijo rodando los ojos; Rouge frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario_

"_¿Sorda? ¿yo? Pero si al parecer el único sordo aquí eres tú, ¿no me escuchaste? Dije que no me iría de aquí sin la Master Emerald"_

"_¿No viste la explosión? Hay que ir ahí" – dijo exasperado el guardián_

"_Hay que ir ahí" – imitó Rouge tratando de sonar como Knuckles en son de burla – "Ve tú si quieres, mientras yo tomaré MI tesoro"_

"_¡Hay que ir a ayudar!" – le gritó Knuckles, desesperándose – "¡Tal vez hay heridos!"_

"_Y eso a mi me importa porque…" – dijo desinteresada, esperando un motivo, y relamiéndose los dientes_

"_¿A qué te refieres? ¿¡Necesitas más malditos motivos!" – empuñó sus manos fuertemente, hastiándose de la forma de comportarse de la chica_

"_Pues sí, digo, por mi pueden morirse, yo estaré bien mientras tenga mi Master Emerald"_

"_¿¡Podrías dejar esa actitud de perra egoísta por una vez en tu despreciable vida!" – gritó el equidna sin pensar, y Rouge, claramente ofendida, le encestó una bofetada tremendamente fuerte, haciendo que él cayera de lado_

"_¿¡Y a ti que mierda te importa si soy o no egoísta, equidna infeliz! ¡Como si tú fueras la perfección personificada!" – gritó totalmente enojada, cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver a otro lado, tratando de que Knuckles no viera como una lágrima escapó de sus ojos_

_Knuckles, claramente hastiado, le propinó un puñetazo certero en la espalda, mandándola a volar varios metros; escuchó como Rouge golpeó un árbol, y vio como éste tembló un poco; se dirigió allí_

_Llegó a su ubicación y la vio tratando de sentarse con una mueca de dolor pasmada en su rostro mientras sostenía su brazo, tratando de contener la pequeña hemorragia, pues, al parecer, aquel miembro fue el que recibió el impacto contra el árbol_

_A pesar de verla así, Knuckles no se inmutó, solo la observó fríamente, con el ceño fruncido – "vete al diablo, Rouge" – dijo quedamente para luego irse corriendo del lugar, confiando en que Rouge no podría cargar la Master Emerald con el brazo herido_

_Rouge se mantuvo en la misma posición, llorando quedamente, repitiendo cada una de las palabras que Knuckles le dijo en su mente, así se mantuvo varios minutos, ignorando su guante que comenzó a vibrar nuevamente. Cuando finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente bien, se paró y, con el guante que no tenía el comunicador, se vendó el brazo para detener el leve sangrado temporalmente, luego se dirigió, aún con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, al lugar donde se suponía que estaba la Master Emerald_

_Mientras caminaba, volvió a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con el equidna minutos atrás, luego miró su guante restante_

"_Y pensar que con esto toqué a ese engendro" – se dijo a si misma, quitándose el guante, que aún no dejaba de vibrar, y lo tiró al suelo bruscamente, y repitió la acción con el guante que contenía la hemorragia, no importándole el dolor que sintiera. Después, en lugar de ir por la Master Emerald, desplegó sus alas y salió volando de la isla, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su maquillado rostro_

_Fin del Flashback_

Rouge, no pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, se lanzó sobre el erizo negro, llorando

"¿Quién te hirió?" – le preguntó Shadow, refiriéndose al herido brazo de la triste chica

"…Knuckles…" – dijo entre llantos. Shadow, no sabiendo que hacer para hacer que su compañera dejara de llorar, la abrazó en un vago intento de consolarla. Cuando Rouge se sintió mejor, ella y Shadow empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose al hogar de la chica, ambos pensando en una sola cosa

_Knuckles iba a pagar caro…_

0-0-0

Blaze caminaba por las calles de Station Square, pensando en todo lo que sucedió ese día; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risita, que, para su desgracia, conocía. Miró hacía atrás y a los lados, pero no lograba verla, más la risa continuaba. Agudizando su oído, dedujo la ubicación de aquella molestia y lanzó una bola de fuego en esa dirección. No escuchó ningún gemido, ni aquella molesta risa, y en un segundo, Whip empezó a mostrarse

Blaze, por reflejo, lanzó otra bola de fuego a la coneja, quién igual la esquivo. Whip, a diferencia de su actitud en Twinkle Park, ahora estaba seria, no mostraba ni una sola emoción, esto extraño a la gata, era casi como si ella fuera…

_Un robot_

Escuchó un paso por detrás de ella y volteó rápidamente, pero lo único que logró ver fue un puño que impactó con su rostro fuertemente, tirándola en el suelo, pero se reincorporó rápidamente y trató de lanzarse contra la villana, pero el robot la sostuvo con firmeza, evitando que Blaze lograra moverse

"¡Flamita!" – Dijo con una sonrisa la coneja, Blaze sólo refunfuñó ante el apodo – "antes de que tu instinto animal te ordene fulminarme, te aviso que sólo vine para hacerte una pregunta"

Blaze no dijo ni hizo nada más que lanzarle una mirada que podría llegar a matar si éstas fueran capaces de ello

"Mi pregunta es sencilla" – comenzó – "¿Solaris te suena familiar? ¿Ibilis? ¿Mephiles? – preguntó con una mirada curiosa

Lo primero que llegó a la mente de la felina fue Sonic, quien le mencionó los últimos dos nombres el día en que se conocieron, pero en verdad no sabía nada acerca de ellos. A pesar de que pudo haber dicho un simple y sencillo "no" a Whip, prefirió mantenerse callada, guardándose las respuestas para ella misma

"Volveré a preguntar… ¿Son nombres familiares o no?" – Insistió la villana un poco desesperada, pero Blaze no soltaba ninguna respuesta – "Escucha, bien puedo obtener las respuestas de mala forma, y ambas sabemos que una herida te costará la batalla" – dijo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro

"No" – murmuró Blaze al fin, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber articulado una palabra

Whip se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar la respuesta –"Bien, nos vemos luego" – hizo un ademán con la mano y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, unos segundos después, su robot soltó a la gata y siguió el mismo camino que la coneja

Blaze solo miró con perplejidad a la oscuridad, pero en poco tiempo retomó el camino a su hogar

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

*suspiro* debo decir que yo no quería meter a Shadow en el fic de esa forma... pero aposté contra un amigo mío que no pasaría Sonic Colors al 100% en cinco días, qué, además, eran días de clases y estabamos en periodo de exámenes, si él ganaba, me deshacía de mis ideas de una super-entrada para Shadow, y, curiosamente, lo logró, así que tuve que meterlo así nada más... por cierto, creo que Shadow quedó un poco OoC, ¿ustedes también?

¡Sí! ¡Un capítulo semi-dedicado a Rouge y a Knuckles! Pensaba subirlo más adelante, pero mi hermana hizo huelga de hambre hasta que metiera esa escena en este capítulo... en fin...

¡Démosle un repaso al capítulo! Empezemos...

1. Ni siquiera Silver y Blaze saben qué quiere Whip

2. Eggman está trabajando en "algo que se parece a Sonic"

3. El Shadouge se agrega a la lista de parejas del fic

4. El Team dark SÍ sabía sobre la explosión y explicamos por qué no aparecieron en Twinkle Park

5. Knuckles mandó al diablo a Rouge

6. Blaze tiene por apodo "Flamita", cortesía de Whip

7. Eggman vió la puerta a la "victoria"

8. Sonic se ha desmayado dos veces en un lapso de cinco capítulos

9. A Whip le importa si Silver y Blaze saben del proyecto Solaris

10. Whip tiene un robot idéntico a ella

Sip, ya que dimos un repaso, todos podemos dormir felices y en paz. En fin, no pude evitar notar que alguien quiere a Scourge en el fic, y tengo que admitir que él PROBABLEMENTE aparezca, pero no puedo asegurarlo...

Bien, si notaron algún error ortográfico o en la trama, no duden en avisarme

Dejen Reviews! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Pregunta Tras Pregunta

_¡Gracias a todos por sus amables reviews!... sí, no diré nada más, no quiero alargarme con cursilerías, ustedes ya saben lo mucho que significan para mi, ¿cierto?_

_Como sea, aquí está el sexto capítulo... no, tampoco diré nada más sobre mis retrasos y/o diré excusas, sólo... ahí está. ¡Lean y disfruten!_

_Todos los personajes (menos mis OC´s) son propiedad de Seeeeeeeeega_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dio un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba y frunció el ceño, estaba en el cuarto de Tails, no en el suyo, y fue ahí cuando recordó que había quedado inconsciente… de nuevo. Ya era la segunda vez que perdía el conocimiento, eso no lo ayudaría en nada con su reputación, y, aún con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación y vio como su compañero zorruno entraba por ella con un vaso de agua

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Tails con preocupación al momento en que Sonic relajo su rostro

"Me he encontrado mejor, pero no me quejo" – respondió tratando de incorporarse, pero su amigo se lo impidió

"¿Estás seguro? Eso dijiste anoche, y no terminaste muy bien para ser sinceros" – y con eso el erizo recordó lo que sucedió, la plática sobre Whip, Blaze abandonando el lugar sola, el terrible dolor de cabeza y Tails y Silver yendo a auxiliarlo

"En serio, me siento bien"

"Sonic, si sigues diciendo que te sientes bien cada vez que alguien te pregunta como estás, terminarás matándote solo"

"Lo sé, pero estoy hablando en serio, estoy muy bien" – reclamó Sonic, sólo para ser respondido por el silencio y la cara de preocupación de su amigo relajándose un poco – "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Silver?"

Tails se encogió de hombros - "No estoy seguro, sólo sé que se fue después de ayudarme a traerte aquí" - Sonic asintió levemente y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta – "¿A dónde vas?" – escuchó decir a Tails, pero no le hizo mucho caso y salió velozmente de la habitación y luego de la casa; Tails se dirigió a la ventana para ver la dirección que Sonic había tomado, pero no logró divisarlo. Suspiró y sonrió y fue a su taller a trabajar en su biplano

0-0-0

_La joven vio como su héroe corría en su dirección con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos; la chica, sonriente y emocionada, abrió sus brazos para recibir a su amado, quien la abrazó tiernamente y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo la frase que ella más quería, un bello "te amo", ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte y le susurró "yo siempre lo he hecho"_

Amy cerró el libro, que en su portada, se leía "Sueños de Amy" – "¿Qué te pareció?" – le preguntó a la conejita a su lado

"¡Es muy lindo!" – Gritó dando pequeños saltitos – "¿Lo escribiste por Mr. Sonic?" – Amy sonrió y se sonrojó al comentario

"¡Por supuesto! Sueño con que un día esa historia se haga realidad… aunque tome un eternidad" – dijo bajando la mirada y desvaneciendo su sonrisa al decir eso último; Cream notó esto y en seguida le dedicó una sonrisa

"¡No te desanimes! No puedes decir que él no te ama hasta que él mismo te diga que te odia, ¡y sé que eso nunca pasará!" – le dijo Cream en un intento de animarla, Amy soltó una risita y volvió a sonreír

Ambas amigas se encontraban sentadas en un banco del parque que visitaron cuando les dieron el tour a Silver y a Blaze, y, hablando de Blaze…

"Cream, ¿recuerdas que Blaze es del futuro?" – preguntó Amy volteando a ver a la conejita

"Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?" – la miró con ojos curiosos, esperando la respuesta con ansiedad

"¿Crees que ella sepa si Sonic y yo nos casaremos en el futuro?"

"Probablemente…"

"¿Me acompañas a buscar a Blaze para preguntarle?" – Amy tomó la mano de la conejita y le dedicó una sonrisa, acción que Cream no correspondió; Amy quedó algo sorprendida al notar que la conejita volteó a ver a otro lado, evitando su mirada – "¿Cream?"

"Amy, no sé si debas ir a preguntarle" – dijo finalmente aún sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" – Amy estaba más que extrañada con esa respuesta, ¿dónde estaba la conejita que afirmaba que le gustaba a Sonic tan segura?

Cream suspiró pesadamente antes de voltear a ver a la erizo a los ojos – "Amy, tal vez las cosas no sean como las planeas…" – la joven Rose abrió sus ojos a más no poder al oír ese comentario de su mejor amiga, a la par de que éstos se humedecían. Cream al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sonrió rápidamente – "Quiero decir, quizás tú quieras que tu boda sea en Green Hill, pero al final es en Central City… ¿no quieres destruir la sorpresa, verdad? ¡lo mejor sería vivir el presente!" – dijo la conejita en verdad nerviosa, tratando de enmendar su error. Amy se secó las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos y sonrió, creyendo entender la "lógica" de Cream

"Tienes razón, gracias"

Cream sonrió aliviada al ver que su amiga creyó en sus palabras – "¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Tails y a Mr. Sonic?"

Amy asintió energéticamente con la cabeza y tomó a Cream de la muñeca, corriendo hacia el taller de Tails.

0-0-0

Mientras corría el héroe azul pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, no podía dejar de pensar en Whip y en su posible contacto con Eggman; claro, no habían visto ningún tipo de prueba para saber que esa alianza existía, así que solo podía darle el beneficio de la duda al par de villanos. Suspiró y dejó de pensar en eso cuando vio lo que buscaba a unos metros de él, haciendo que el erizo se detuviera.

Vio la pequeña casa de dos pisos en frente de él y tocó la puerta, esperando impacientemente la respuesta de los habitantes de la casa, Silver y Blaze. El erizo plateado fue quién atendió la puerta.

"Hola, Sonic, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Por qué viniste?" – Saludó Silver y se hizo a un lado para dejar al erizo azul pasar

"Hey, Silver. Claro, me he sentido mejor, pero estoy relativamente a la perfección" – respondió a la primera pregunta adentrándose en la casa – "Y vine para hacerte unas preguntas más" – Silver asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de Sonic, guiándolo hasta el sofá, donde ambos erizos se sentaron

"En primer lugar" – Sonic comenzó – "¿Qué tan seguro estás de que Whip no está aliada con Eggman?"

Silver suspiró ante la pregunta – "¿No te dije ayer? No puedo decirte si está o no aliada con Eggman"

"¿O sea un 50%?" – preguntó Sonic tratando de hacer las cosas más claras. Silver suspiró otra vez aunque un poco más fuerte y sacudió su cabeza ante la insistencia de Sonic

"Sí" – dijo finalmente

"Ok, segunda pregunta" – Sonic pausó un momento, pensando en otra pregunta, cuando recordó algo que pasó cuando conoció al par futurista – "¿Qué hacías en Angel Island el otro día?"

"Bueno, Blaze y yo nos dividimos para ver si encontrábamos a Whip, yo revisé el este y sur de Station Square y Blaze el oeste y norte. No encontré a Whip, así que me dirigí a Angel Island en caso de que estuviera detrás de la Master Emerald; vi a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Knuckles sentado en frente del altar, así que decidí irme, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escuche tu grito y, bueno, creo que ya sabes lo demás" – explicó Silver de la forma más clara que pudo

"Entiendo, tercera pregunta" – Una vez más, Sonic pausó, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna pregunta más que en ese momento le llegara a la mente – "¿Tú y Blaze son novios?" – bromeó, eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y comenzó a reír al ver el sonrojo de Silver

Silver frunció el seño ante la pregunta – "No" – respondió – "¿Tú y Amy están casados?" – preguntó demasiado fuerte para ser tomado como una broma, más bien era un intento de frustrarlo y hacerle callar, cosa que funcionó

"¡Whoa! ¡No! ¡Amy y yo no somos más que amigos!" – gritó Sonic moviendo sus manos frenéticamente. Silver rió un poco.

"Dime eso dentro de un año" – murmuró, más Sonic no escuchó nada – "Bien, ¿sólo viniste a eso?"

"¿Qué no puedo visitar a un amigo sin muchas razones?" - Silver solo se encogió de hombros cuando ambos erizos escucharon pasos desde la escalera. Voltearon a ver para darse cuenta de que era Blaze

"Sonic, exijo una explicación, mencionaste a un tal Ibilis cuando nos conocimos, ¿quién es?" – ordenó la felina

"Hola a ti también" – saludó y bromeó Sonic, pero al no recibir ni una sonrisa de sus acompañantes, retomó la pregunta - "Bueno…" – el erizo azul cerró los ojos tratando de recordar los detalles de la criatura – "No lo sé exactamente, pero sé que era la mitad de Solaris" – Blaze lo miró expectante, esperando que diera más detalles y le explicara quien demonios era Solaris, también. Sonic sintió su mirada y continuó – "No recuerdo mucho sobre todo eso"

Blaze rodó los ojos, claramente esa no era la respuesta que quería

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" – preguntó Silver

"Whip" – respondió rápidamente – "Me preguntó si sabía quién era Ibilis o Mephiles"

"¿Qué le dijiste?" - se reintegró en la conversación el erizo azul

"Le dije que no sabía" – respondió y pausó un momento – "¡No le dije sin dar una pelea digna!" – gritó, creyendo que sus dos compañeros pensarían que era débil.

Sonic rió ante el último comentario, pero Silver se mantuvo serio

"¿Por qué te preguntó?" – interrogó Silver. Blaze sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

"En cuanto dije que no ella se fue" – Por tercera vez en el día, Silver dejó salir un suspiro

"Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. ¡Primero encuentro a Sonic medio muerto, luego Whip aparece de la nada y ahora nos hacen preguntas que no podemos responder ni aunque queramos! ¡El mundo nos odia!" – se quejó el erizo plateado. Blaze tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar cachetear a Silver y a su negatividad; mientras que Sonic se limitó a golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano. – "¿Saben qué? A este paso, salvaremos el mundo antes de que diga Pacman. ¡Y mírenme! ¡Pacman! ¿Ya salvamos al mundo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nosotros somos la definición de "_héroe_"!" – continuó el quejumbroso héroe futurista, pero se detuvo al sentir una quemadura en su brazo izquierdo, sustituyendo sus palabras por un grito de dolor.

Una parte de Blaze se lamentaba por atacar a Silver, pero otra parte de ella no se arrepentía; su mejor amigo se estaba comportando como un completo idiota y tenía que hacer algo para callarlo – "No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entiendes? Con tu negatividad no llegarás a nada" – dijo simplemente

"Tiene razón, Silver, si yo fuera un completo emo, ¿crees que hubiera detenido a Eggman todas esas veces? No, ¿cierto? Todo se lo debo a mi actitud y genialidad" – mientras Sonic seguía adulándose a sí mismo, Silver se disculpó con Blaze por su conducta y Blaze con Silver por atacarlo. – "…¿Comprendes? La negatividad no ayuda" – Finalizó Sonic. Silver tan solo asintió, aunque no le prestó nada de atención a toda ese discurso motivacional – "¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Blaze?" – preguntó Sonic volteando a ver a todos lados

"Fue a despejar su mente" – respondió Silver – "Y voy a tratar de alcanzarla, ¿por qué no vas con alguien más, como… Tails o Knuckles?"

"Vaya forma de correrme" – rodó los ojos Sonic - "En fin, nos vemos luego"

"Sí, luego" – Silver vio como Sonic desaparecía en el horizonte a velocidad supersónica y, pocos segundos después, salió a buscar a Blaze

0-0-0

"¡Hola, Tails!" – saludaron Amy y Cream al pequeño genio

"Hola, Amy, Cream, ¿qué hay de nuevo?" – saludó de regreso Tails

"¿Sonic está aquí?" – preguntó Amy yendo al grano

"Eh, no, salió hace poco. Creo que fue a ver a Silver, ¿pero por qué no se quedan un rato? Dudo que Sonic siga allí, después de todo" – respondió

"Lo siento, Tails, pero tengo que encontrar a Sonic" – rechazó la invitación la eriza

"Yo me quedo contigo, Tails" – respondió Cream con una sonrisa. Tails le devolvió el gesto. Amy rió un poco, sabiendo el pequeño secreto de la conejita

"Bien, los dejo _solos_. ¡Hasta lueguito!" – se despidió Amy, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "solos". Tails se sonrojó, pero Cream no entendió la insinuación de su mejor amiga

Amy salió corriendo en busca de su Sonic. Cream se volvió a Tails – "¿Qué hacías, Tails?" – preguntó dulcemente la conejita

"Solo hacía unas cuantas modificaciones en el Tornado" – respondió el zorrito

Cream sonrió – " ¿Algún día podrías llevarme a pasear en el Tornado?"

"¡Claro! ¿Me acompañas mientras lo reparo?" – Cream asintió energéticamente – "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Cheese?"

"Se quedó en casa jugando con Chocola, no quería dejarlos, pero Amy llegó y mamá me dijo que no me preocupara y que ella los cuidaría"

"Oh, ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a tu casa"

"Si quieres, puedes ir a jugar conmigo mañana" – Cream ofreció, Tails negó con la cabeza mientras subía al biplano para continuar reparándolo

"Me encantaría, Cream, pero no, por lo menos no hasta que todo este asunto de Whip termine"

"Oh" – Cream sonó algo desilusionada, pero Tails decidió ignorarlo – "¿Y eso tardará mucho?"

"No lo sé, Silver y Blaze dicen que llevan peleando con Whip mucho años. Por eso estoy modificando el Tornado, le estoy agregando armas, solo por si hay una pelea"

"Bueno, mi mamá debe estar esperándome, me tengo que ir, Tails, ¡Adiós!" – Y, antes de que Tails pudiera reaccionar, Cream le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el zorrito se tornara aún más rojo que Knuckles. Cream soltó una risita y se fue, dejando a Tails en estado de shock

"Adiós" – dijo finalmente Tails al aire

0-0-0

"¿Te sientes bien, Knuckles?" – preguntó preocupado Sonic

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Solo los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta" – bromeó Sonic, pero Knuckles solo rodó sus ojos en exasperación – "Hablo en serio, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Nada! ¡¿Por qué de repente te importo tanto, hu? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!" – gritó Knuckles, Sonic solo lo observó un momento

"Sí, "perfectamente bien", tu foto aparece como ejemplo de "relajado" en el diccionario"

"¡Y en todo caso de que no estuviera bien, tu presencia no ayuda a despejarme! ¡Así que lárgate!" – gritó todavía más fuerte el equidna, de hecho, parecía que Angel Island tembló un poco

"¿Acaso hoy es el día de correr a Sonic? Bien, como quieras, pero si necesitas hablar-" – trató de decir el erizo, pero Knuckles le cortó

"¡Si necesitara hablar, iría con cualquiera menos contigo! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡Es tanta tu incompetencia que hace que me duela el cuello!"

"Wow… alguien está doblemente gruñón hoy, nos vemos luego, Knucklehead" – Sonic se despidió y se fue sin más

"¡El nombre es Knuckles!" – gritó una última vez Knuckles y, podía jurar, escuchó la risa del molesto erizo – "Idiota" – murmuró Knuckles

"¿Knuckles? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?" – escuchó decir a una voz femenina, aunque ningún cuerpo podía ser visto, solo una pequeña bola de luz flotando cerca de la Master Emerald. Aquel ente era la pacífica Tikal

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Puedo ver la energía negativa emanar de tu cuerpo. ¿Cuál es el problema?" – preguntó una vez más Tikal.

Knuckles dudó un poco antes de responder – "¿Recuerdas a Rouge, cierto?"

"¿Te refieres a la chica murciélago?"

"Sí, bueno, ella y yo peleamos anoche y yo… la lastimé y ella comenzó a llorar"

"Eso explica la energía negativa que despedía ella. De cualquier forma, me decepciona mucho que hayas hecho llorar a la pobrecilla chica" – dijo Tikal en un tono maternal

"Ya lo sé, ¿bien?"

"Tienes que disculparte, Knuckles"

"Disculparme, claro, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Lo más probable es que me odie para este momento y ni siquiera piense en escucharme!"

"No podrás saberlo hasta que lo intentes. ¿Por qué no la visitas esta noche y te disculpas?"

"Tengo que proteger a la Master Emerald" – fue todo lo que respondió Knuckles

"Le pediré a Chaos y a la Master Emerald que me hagan tangible y yo haré el trabajo de guardián esta noche"

"Oh, no, Tikal, ni lo pienses" – negó rotundamente el guardián de la Master Emerald

"Solo por una noche, Knuckles. Nada malo va a suceder" – suplicó Tikal. Knuckles lo meditó un momento

"Bien" - cedió Knuckles, pensando que ni Rouge ni Eggman podrían robar la Master Emerald, más olvidó a una persona, Whip the rabbit

"Te lo agradezco, Knuckles" – fue lo último que dijo Tikal antes de que la pequeña bola de energía desapareciera

Knuckles, más tranquilo ahora, se sentó en frente del altar de la Master Emerald. La paz era inmensa en ese momento, los únicos ruidos eran los de la naturaleza; sí, todo era harmonioso. Knuckles decidió tratar de tomar una siesta debido a que no pudo dormir nada por la noche pensando en Rouge. Cerró los ojos, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues, a penas un segundo después, una luz se hizo presente, seguida por una voz

"Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes" – Knuckles abrió sus ojos abruptamente y vio al origen de la voz

"¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Todos sabemos que es lo que va a pasar después; sí, no me engañan con sus "¡OMG! ¿Qué rayos hace Shadow en Angel Island? ¿A qué se refiere con cuentas pendientes?". Estoy segura de que TODOS aquí saben a que se refiere... bueno, si no leyeron el capítulo anterior puede que no sepan... eh, bueno, ya pueden imaginarse una parte del siguiente capítulo._

_Newcomer: Tikal the echidna. No estaba segura si ponerla o no, pero ya la puse y no hay vuelta atrás, ahora me las tendré que arreglar con el guión y decidir que rol ponerle._

_Bien, en este "gran" capítulo, explicamos dónde diablos está Cheese y qué estaba haciendo Silver en Angel Island en el primer capítulo (¿A poco creían que estaba ahí sin razón aparente, como un idiota?)_

_¿Qué? ¿Esperaban ver una gran pelea? Pues no, solo tienen un montón de cursilerías... ¿Qué? ¡No me miren así! ¡el género del fic es "Acción/Aventura/**Romance**"! ¡Así que tendrán que resistirse a estos capítulos en lo que no habrá nada de acción! Soy cruel, ¿no?_

_Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, ¡Lo siento, fans del Taismo! En mi fic vamos a pretender que Cosmo nunca existió y a Tails siempre le ha gustado Cream ¿ok?. Listo, ahora que lo dije, ya puedo vivir en paz._

_Hehe... Silver está volviendose loco por la presión de tener el futuro del mundo en sus manos (¿ustedes no lo estarían en su situación?)_

_Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Dejen Reviews!_


	7. Cheer up, batgirl!

_Todos los personajes, menos Whip pertenecen a Sega..._

* * *

Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí" – dijo Shadow mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia el equidna

"¿Lo sé?" – preguntó Knuckles. Shadow rodó los ojos ante la idiotez de Knuckles

"No importa, de todas maneras, escuché que los muertos no necesitan un cerebro"

"¿Los muertos? ¿Shadow, a qué te re-?" – intentó cuestionar Knuckles, pero fue cortado abruptamente por Shadow, quien lo golpeó en la mejilla, haciendo que el equidna cayera al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente – "¿¡Qué diablos sucede contigo!"

"Eso es exactamente lo que iba a preguntarte" – dijo Shadow, que seguía intentando golpear a Knuckles, pero éste los esquivaba todos, aunque muy difícilmente, y así fue hasta que el erizo logró asestarle una patada en el estómago a su rival. El guardián cayó unos metros atrás y, mientras intentaba levantarse, vio como Shadow se le acercaba con una mirada de desdén en su rostro – "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" – Shadow frunció el ceño

"No juegues conmigo, equidna. Sabes a la perfección a qué me refiero, ¿o es que eres tan idiota como para no recordar lo que pasó anoche?" – dijo seriamente el erizo negro, Knuckles abrió los ojos en sorpresa

"Rouge" – dijo Knuckles. Shadow frunció el ceño, el equidna ni siquiera merecía el derecho de pronunciar el nombre de la murciélago

"A menos que estés dispuesto a conocer tu tumba este mismo día, te recomiendo que comiences la explicación"

"¡L-la explosión! ¡Ella no se quería ir y tenía que ir a ayudar!" – Shadow negó con la cabeza y se acercó todavía más a Knuckles

"¿Y esa es la única razón por la que hiciste lo que hiciste? Patético" – Shadow dijo con desprecio e intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara a Knuckles, pero éste logró bloquear el golpe con su mano

"¡Tú más que nadie deberías saber que ella no se da por vencida tan fácilmente! ¡Era la única forma de hacer que se fuera!" – gritó en su defensa el equidna, pero eso no detuvo al erizo de intentar golpearlo con su mano libre y, una vez más, su mano fue atrapada por la de Knuckles, comenzando así un forcejeo entre ambos

"Estás en lo correcto en lo primero, pero en lo segundo estás terriblemente equivocado" – gruñó Shadow, dándole un rodillazo a Knuckles en el estómago, lo que hizo que éste retrocediera y retirara sus manos al área afectada – "Puede que sea una chica molesta, pero no por eso me ves golpeándola. Además, ¿golpear a una mujer? ¿Dónde está tu dignidad, equidna?"

"¡Cállate, hipócrita! ¡Por lo menos mis manos no están manchadas de sangre, maldito asesino!" – gritó Knuckles, enfureciendo todavía más a Shadow, quién sacó una Chaos Emerald y observó al equidna con la mirada más fría que pudo hacer

"Retira. Eso." – murmuró Shadow, tratando de contener su ira

"¡Jamás!" – Mal movimiento de Knuckles. Shadow se preparó para atacar

"Chaos…" – comenzó Shadow, pero fue entonces cuando…

"¡Deténganse!" – gritó Tikal. Ambos voltearon a verla, Knuckles relajándose, pero Shadow manteniendo su mirada seria, algo confundido por el hecho de que una bola de energía le estuviera hablando

"Identifícate en este momento" – ordenó la forma de vida perfecta

"Soy Tikal the echidna" – explicó calmadamente la chica – "No deberían estar peleando" – dijo. Shadow solo refunfuñó

"No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer" – gruño – "Como si supieras por qué peleamos"

"Que descaro" – murmuró Tikal – "Tengo la idea de que eres un amigo de Rouge, ¿correcto?"

Shadow resopló – "Sí" – dijo desinteresadamente

"Sé que sucedió, y la violencia no resuelve nada, Knuckles irá a disculparse en la noche con su amiga y todo estará resuelto" – Shadow dirigió su mirada a Knuckles, quién solo asintió con la cabeza

"Como sea, este imbécil no merece mi tiempo" – mencionó, refiriéndose a Knuckles – "Nos vemos en la noche, Knucklehead" – se despidió Shadow – "¡Chaos Control!" – y dicho eso, desapareció en un destello

"Espera… ¿Nos vemos en la noche?... ¡Oh, maldita sea!" – gritó Knuckles, no queriendo volver a encontrarse al erizo

"¡Knuckles! ¡No maldigas!" – regañó Tikal – "Y no escuches a ese erizo gruñón, sí Rouge en verdad te aprecia, te perdonará"

"Tú no entiendes... ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?"

"¿Además de estar encerrada en la Master Emerald? A decir verdad, no" – remarcó sarcásticamente el espíritu

"Oh, Ha-Ha, muy graciosa" – después de eso, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos

"¿Knuckles?" – llamó Tikal, rompiendo así el silencio

"¿Qué?" – preguntó molesto el guardián, claramente no estaba de humor para hablar más

"Todo estará bien. Ella te perdonará" – dijo suavemente. Knuckles suspiró

"Sí, claro" – dijo, volviendo a su posición en frente de la Master Emerald mientras Tikal desaparecía una vez más

0-0-0

Shadow reapareció en su _casa _y la de Rouge

"¿Rouge?" – llamó Shadow al ver que no estaba en la sala, donde estaba antes de irse. Entonces escuchó un llanto. Rouge había comenzado a abrirse y le contó todo al erizo, pero no paraba de llorar. Shadow supuso que estaba bien, pues sacaba todos esos sentimientos. Siguió el ruido hasta la habitación de la murciélago, donde, efectivamente, la chica estaba llorando, recostada boca abajo en su cama. Él se quedó en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, esperando el momento indicado para hablar

"¡Soy tan estúpida!" – chilló Rouge, golpeando la cama con sus puños y pies

"Eres más inteligente que el crédulo rojo" – trató de consolar Shadow. Rouge comenzó a cesar su llanto

"Oh, todo un logro" – dijo sarcásticamente

"Bueno, eres más inteligente que el resto de los amigos de ese impostor, ¿qué más quieres"

"¿Excluyendo al zorro?" – preguntó Rouge

"Eh… ¿Sí?" – respondió el chico aunque no muy seguro

"Bueno, whoop-dee-do. Soy la idiota más inteligente de Idiotilandia" – Shadow resopló. Siempre que quería ayudar a la chica en un problema sentimental, ella salía con comentarios sarcásticos que le impedían ayudarla.

"Escucha, si quieres seguir aquí tirada, ahogándote en tu miseria, me voy, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rouge comenzó a llorar una vez más – "¡¿Por qué me estas amenazando?"

"Agh, eres imposible"

"¡¿Quieres hacerme sentir mejor o peor? ¡Porque estás haciendo un mejor trabajo con la segunda opción!"

"¡Rouge! ¿Acaso te parezco el tipo de persona que hace un gran trabajo en este tipo de situación?"

"Pues… no, pero creo que podrías hacer algo mejor que esto, ya sabes, gritándome y amenazándome. Por cosas así, me doy cuenta de que eres el mejor amigo del mundo"

"Mira, mejor me voy"

"Bien, haz lo que quieras, mientras yo seguiré aquí, lamentándome y llorando"

Shadow rodó los ojos – "¿Por qué no llamas a Rose? Yo no soy bueno para estas cosas" – sugirió

"¿En serio? ¡Si estabas haciendo un gran trabajo en animarme!" – Rouge vio como Shadow movió los labios, pero no articuló palabra alguna, pero parecía decir algo así como "Como sea", o eso es lo que creyó entender Rouge, si no es que era algo más grosero. Después de eso, el erizo se fue.

Rouge vio como Shadow desaparecía por la puerta y luego volteó a ver hacia su mesita de noche, donde se encontraba su celular. Se incorporó en la cama, levantó el móvil y comenzó a ver la lista de contactos. Encontró el nombre de Amy facilmente. Pensó un poco en la sugerencia del erizo negro, al final solo se encogió de hombros y marcó. No llevó mucho más de dos _beep_ para que Rose respondiera

"¿Hola?" – respondió Amy

"¿Qué hay, Pinky? Habla Rouge" – La murciélago logró escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la línea, probablemente por el hecho de haber llamado a Amy por su apodo en lugar de su nombre – "Me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa"

"¿Tu casa? ¿Por qué?" – preguntó la erizo

"Eh…" – Rouge no sabía si decirle en ese momento todo lo que pasaba – "Tú ven, te explicaré todo aquí"

"¿Es algo muy urgente? Porque estoy un poco ocupada"

"¿Haciendo qué? ¿Persiguiendo al chico azul? De cualquier manera, sí, es algo muy importante y te necesito aquí tan pronto como sea posible"

"Se llama Sonic" – respondió quedamente Amy, como si estuviera avergonzada de ser tan predecible – "Estoy en el parque, así que debería llevarme un rato llegar a tu casa, y, por cierto, más vale que sea importante, porque estoy dejando pasar una oportunidad para salir con mi Sonikku"

"Sí, sí, ven tan rápido como puedas. Nos vemos" – se despidió Rouge

"Bye" – fue todo lo que dijo Amy antes de que la llamada acabase. Rouge dejó su celular en el lugar donde lo encontró y se volvió a recostar en la cama, esta vez con la mirada hacia el techo. Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, seguido de una voz parecida a la de un robot diciendo "¿Amiga Rouge?"

"Pasa si quieres" – dijo Rouge. El robot conocido como E-123 Omega, o simplemente Omega, entró por la puerta – "¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó la chica mientras Omega se acercaba hacia la cama

"Amigo Shadow parece estar preocupado por ti"

"¿Y?" – Rouge se sentó en la cama

"¿Cuál es la razón?" – preguntó Omega

"No creo que lo puedas entender, Omega. Hazme un favor y cuida de que Shadow no se corte las venas; de seguro se angustió mucho por mi condición" – dijo sarcásticamente y volviéndose a recostar

"De acuerdo" – dijo Omega y salió de la habitación hacia la sala, dónde Shadow estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión – "¿No tienes ningún deseo de cortarte las venas?" – Shadow se quedó callado por un momento, dejando que esa pregunta fuera completamente registrada en su mente

"¿Qué?" – dijo finalmente; luego negó con la cabeza. De cualquier forma, Omega se le quedó viendo, analizando sus movimientos para verificar que no hiciera algo por el estilo. Cuando vio que seguía mutado en el sillón, el se sentó igual, acompañando a Shadow en su grandiosa actividad: Ver las noticias, las cuales anunciaban que una princesa acababa de ser secuestrada y un hombre italiano había ido en su rescate

"Que raro" – murmuró Shadow al ver eso. – "Seguro muere dentro de las próximas tres horas"

Siguieron viendo las noticias por un par de minutos más, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de entrada – "¡Toca el timbre, idiota!" – gritó Shadow mientras iba a atender la puerta. Amy estaba parada allí, sorprendida por la respuesta de Shadow

"Hola Shadow, vine a ver a Rouge" – saludó Amy, ignorando lo que acababa de pasar

Shadow estaba a punto de llamar a Rouge, pero la voz de la susodicha se hizo escuchar antes que la suya

"¿Es Knuckles? Si lo es, cierra la puerta en su cara"

"Quisiera que fuera él para poder hacerlo, pero no, es Rose" – Shadow se hizo a un lado para poder dejar pasar a Amy. Ambos esperaron un rato para ver si Rouge salía de la habitación o no, pero nunca lo hizo – "Está en su cuarto" – dijo Shadow y regresó al sofá

"Claro" – murmuró Amy, encaminándose al cuarto de Rouge. Tocó la puerta en cuanto llegó

"Entra" - Amy obedeció y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de si y sentándose en la cama de Rouge

"¿Por qué me llamaste, Rouge?" – preguntó la erizo

"Tuve un problema con alguien y peleamos; dame un consejo"

"Bueno, no tienes que resolver tus problemas por medio de peleas, es mejor hablar para encontrar una solución, o comprarle un regalo exageradamente caro" – Amy hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que dijo – "Olvida eso último. ¿Con quién peleaste?"

"Knuckles" – respondió casi en un susurro

"Oh. ¿Por qué?"

"No te pedí que vinieras para que me interrogaras, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te llamé para que me ayudaras y eso no está funcionando!" – gritó la murciélago

"L-lo lamento, Rouge. ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras? Eso te animaría" – sugirió Rose

"¿En este momento?"

"Sí, no tienes nada que hacer ¿cierto?"

"De hecho, había planeado pasar el resto de la tarde pasándome hilo dental en los dientes"

"¿Hablas en serio?" – preguntó Amy perpleja

"Estoy tirada en mi cama, llorando. ¿Te parece que tuviera una agenda llena?" – preguntó exasperada. Amy rodó los ojos – "Solo dame un segundo, me voy a lavar la cara"

"De acuerdo" – Rouge se levantó y entró al baño de su habitación. Amy se quedó sentada en la cama, viendo a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo entretenido; finalmente colocando su área de visión en el escritorio de Rouge, el cuál tenía algunos papeles regados allí.

Amy, dejándose ganar por la curiosidad, se acercó y tomó algunos; la mayoría eran reportes donde se hacían hipótesis sobre Whip, con una que otra foto adjunta.

Eran las fotos del ataque de la feria, nada nuevo, ellos peleando, Whip burlándose, y un robot escabulléndose cerca del equipo de héroes.

"¿Qué rayos…?" – Justo en ese momento Rouge regresó

"¿Qué pasa?" – dijo la agente acercándose a Rose

"¿Quién tomó estas fotos?"

"Algún mocoso por ahí que no le interesa su vida, ¿por qué?"

"Rouge, sé que estás triste y todo, ¿pero podríamos cambiar los planes? Voy a llamar a Shadow" – dijo Amy, sin apartar la vista de la foto

* * *

_Hehe... todo esto es muy gracioso, porque este capítulo nunca debía haber visto la luz, pero lo modifiqué tanto que ahora no lo reconoce ni su madre. En realidad, este capítulo lo tenía listo desde dos días después de subir el capítulo 6, pero simplemente no me gustó: todo estaba centrado en el humor, ninguna mención a Whip, a Sonic, a Tails, a Silver, a nadie más que Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, Shadow y Omega, y Shadow no actuaba como... bueno, él mismo. Y me quedé barada. No podía cambiarlo porque no se me ocurría nada, y después de meses de abrir y cerrar el documento, releyéndolo, tratando de hacerlo bueno, finalmente me rendí y lo declaré descontinuado..._

_...Pero hoy... hoy decidí darle otra oportunidad, y, finalmente, cambié todos los comentarios tan fuera de su personalidad de Shadow, y todas las respuestas de los demás; y, además, agregué al final a Amy y una mención a Whip, para conectarlo a lo demás._

_Así que ahí lo tienen. Sé que no valió la espera, ni la falsa alarma de descontinuación, pero algo es algo. Y, entiéndanme, cuando inicié esta historia, no la estaba conduciendo a ningún lado, solo lo escribí por escribir, pero, por algún motivo decidí hacer una maldita historia de acción y aventura a partir de ese capítulo número uno que es el hijo que desearía haber abortado. Y, sinceramente, sigo sin darle un camino determinado a esto; todo lo que leen, se me ocurre en el momento, y después hallo alguna forma de relacionarlo con lo demás..._

_Escribir una historia es difícil..._

_Prefiero hacer One-Shots por mucho más (ya inicié mi recorrido por ese camino con "Sueño Imposible", pero al parecer a casi nadie le gustó)... no tienes que relacionar nada con nada, y como es solo un capítulo, no te preocupas por actualizar... MUCHO más fácil que esto._


End file.
